Elrios - Another
by KyorikuIrsenal
Summary: An alternative universe of the original Elrios from Elsword. The stories are vastly different but the theme is pretty much similar. The story is about the events that are about to take place in this Elrios after many centuries of peace. The wheel of destruction is turning once more and this time who shall lead the people to defend this world? Destruction is the key to Creation.
1. Tale of The World : The Four Continents

_Hello, this is my fanfiction for Elsword. This fanfic is mostly done in a "alternative universe" theme so I change most of the content but still retain some theme originally from Elsword itself. There are still many things that I still have to work on and I know this page still leaves a lot of plot holes in it but those I planned to tell within the story itself. The story will be vastly different from the original but the flow will still be similar._

* * *

 **Tale of The World: The El and The Land of Elrios  
**

" **Elrios** ", a world filled with life and peace govern by the power of the **El**. The world itself runs on by the power supported from the " **Tree of El** ", the place housed the core of every elements, " **The Great El** ". The Tree of El was said to be a seed sow by the " **Creator** " hands into Elrios, it grew into a great tree with a gem of incredible life forces as it core and its root run across the world, nourish the land by its own power. The elemental El, which was created by the flow of this great tree roots, slowly affect the land of the world , creating many different climate in the place where they was born thus created the continents of Elrios.

" **Levandrie** ", the continent of the west, filled with water and ice, is the place of where the " **Glacies El** " was born. Levandrie was known for its citizens that uses the very ocean to be their house and living resources. Levandrie people mostly consist of " **Faunus** ", a race of human that has the traits of animals, despite their incredible wild power, the Faunus takes great interest in technology. Their knowledge in science developed with unmatchable speed, combined with their abilities from their wild blood, has created many achievements that other continent couldn't have think of. After many years of researching, they built the world very first capital, " **Stirique** ", on the surface of the sea.

" **Magerda** ", the continent of the south, a dry harsh place covered by desert and volcanoes which housed the " **Flamma El** ". Here lives the people of " **Alkrazt** " along with their longline tribal race " **Hzaryl** ". Magerda isn't a place of knowledge and wisdom but rather a continent that build its people with strength and survival. The children of Alkrazt was raise in the dry wind of desert, train in the scorching sun and sharpen within the heat of volcano. Their brute strength is second to none and will not tolerate anyone who dare to defy their law, "Power is everything". The Alkrazt built their capital on the peak of mount " **Ravalosh** " together with the Hzaryl.

" **Ealonna** ", the continent of the east, a land of peace and prosperity, blessed by the " **Vitam El** ". Ealonna was known for the guardian of Nature, " **The Elf** ". The Elf are spiritual being that coexist with the people of Ealonna through many centuries and thanks to them, human here was able to create their dreamed land, a land where every life bloom. The life forces of Ealonna was greatly flourish that the very land itself come into life, the tree started to walk, the appearances of spirit and sprite. Animals developed intelligence and started to help human with many things. Ealonna is a land where all life are equal and anyone would want to live in.

" **Vuntena** " , the continent of the north, not much is seen of Vuntena due to it being surrounded by the never ending storm assumed that it was create by the " **Aelius El** " to protect the continent from harm. It is said that the people of Vuntena are very docile, too doctile to the point of not good at communication. Their magical power, however, are the strongest in the world. It was a legend among many other races, that the people of Vuntena feared that other races would use the power of their land for evil deeds that they prayed to the El to keep stranger away from their land. There has been many curious adventurer came to this continent, but most have to return due to the storm, some was managed to get in and returned safely but empty handed.

" **Hevalia** " , the gate of heaven, is created by the radiant power of the " **Sanctus El** ". This is no place for mortal races, it is a capital for sacred and greater being that was said to have existed before the time of Elrios to stay and observe this world. This place is where the Creator left his watcher " **Evalion** " to govern the flow of this heavenly place and to balances the flow of Elrios in the time of need. Unlike other continent, Hevalia is a floating capital that is directly above the Tree of El.

The world was once one then was divide by the difference between the races and border of the continent was formed...then something inevitable come...war. The Alkrazt envied the other land for their peaceful and prosperous land, and soon rage the first war by launching their attack to dominate the land of Ealonna. Their military was too powerful for Ealonna to handle , their weapons, armor and vessels was made out from the ore of volcanoes," **Filenma** ", the most durable steel of all kinds. The war with Ealonna had only begin but the Alkrazt has sent out another wave of their war hunger warrior to the continent of Levandrie, another fierce battle rage on. Threaten to no end, the people of Ealonna and Levandrie seek the help of Vuntena and later form an alliances to repel the war mongrels of Magerda. But afraid of the lives that may lost in the wave of war, the people of Ealonna ask for the technology and magical researches of Levandrie and Vuntena, together with their blessing from nature they created a new artificial race called " **Nasod** ". The power of the race born from the combined accomplishments of the three land, easily overwhelmed the force of Magerda and finally put an end to the meaningless war of Alkrazt. Soon after the war, a pact was made between the land and peace finally return.

But that is not the end, the Nasod live on by the power supported from the El. Time gone by, the El energy consumption of the Nasod was too high that the people couldn't afford to give them any more. This lead to rage of the Nasod, hence the starting of another war " **The Nasod War** ". The Nasod use their influences and power to launch an all out war against their creator in order to regain their sources of life. Nasods all over the world rebelled against human, destroying anything that threaten their way of acquiring the El energy. But their time was limited, even though they are strong, the Nasod lifespan was not enough to outlive that of man and all of their weakness are exploit. The Nasod was defeat was inevitable and their existence started to fade away, only remains as a legend.

Now Elrios has finally return to its peaceful era, for many centuries since the end of the last war, citizens of Elrios has had a long and peaceful life. Many ancients ruins, remnants of the past, mythical record and legend that is told around the world attracted the attention of many researchers and adventurer.

Here in Ealonna, another story is about to unfold.

* * *

 _And that's the introduction of my fanfic's Elrios. I don't know if I am still lacking something in this myth but I think I shouldn't just throw everything in just an introduction so I think I will stop here. Please give anything that you have in mind to help me improve, I am still a novice and my writing skill isn't that good but I still love writing in my free time. Your help are greatly appreciated. Hope you do look forward to actual chapter._


	2. Prologue: The Awakening

Hello once again, this is the official first chapter of the story. I have pretty much wrote the whole storyline before so now just have to put it down into the pages. I hope they somewhat interested you. Ah~ but saying this as the first chapter would be kinda exaggerating, this is pretty much like the tutorial sequence where you see how the characters are before they begin their journey or something like that. This is mostly to introduce the characters that will have the influences on the main storyline after this more or less.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Awakening**

 _"It is once again that time_

 _The time when the world turns_

 _What is left behind by the fallen_

 _It will be the key to everything"_

Ealonna, Lost Ruins.

"...Hey guys! I found something over here!" a young man shouts.

The place is narrow and dark, there are only light coming from a few flashlights around the place. The voice echoes throughout the whole place and attracts those who are around.

"What did you find?" a seemingly older man walks up and asks him. "Look! It is a door with the same pattern that we saw from the ancient books! It must be those!" The young man keep shouting with the utmost excitement. He points toward a large door, with a strange insignia on the central and strange light are emitting out of it, though was very blurry.

"Hm..." the other man walks over the door and start to examine it, he seems to be absorbed into this discovery but soon turn back and tell the other. "This door is locked tight... and it is indeed sealed with the power of El. Everyone! Bring out our tools! It's time to put our researches into action".

He said just like any leader would, the man must be the head of this explorers. Other heard his command and starting to bring out machinery from their large backpacks and connect them to various positions of the door. They carefully look through every information that comes out of the machine "If we put the El Extractor on that lowest connector, we might be able to disrupt the El energy flow." a woman said. The head understood and take out his machine, seemingly the El Extractor and put it on top of the lowest cable that is connected to the strange door.

He flips a switch and then the machine emits a flash, light of many colors begin to flow into the Extractor . The work of the machine seems to have shut the security of the door down, the light that was flowing into the insignia flickered out and the door shake lightly. All of the explorers yell out for their success, the leader give a light smirk on his face "Alright! It paid off! Now let's get in there and see what is inside!" he said "Alright!" all of them respond with excitement.

They try to open the door, which was quite heavy and dusty, for awhile and after that a whole different scene comes into their eyes. A different dimension from where they were standing. No longer a ruins that was covered by debris and moss, it is a dimly lit room with many machinery that they have never seen before. They slowly walk in and look around the whole place, the room must have once been a research laboratory. "What's with these computer!? I have never seen such model before even in the books!" the man who is standing next to the leader, pretty much the same age as him looks up, amazed. The other have already start to examine the other machine and don't seem like they can be interrupted.

"Haha... This is just like a lifetime dream for us scientists...and it has finally come true" The head scientist says while walking around in amazement. After looking around, he stumbles onto something interesting "Hm? What is this?" he asks looking at a tightly shut capsule "Is this a container for some sort of newly produced technology at that time?" He keeps asking nobody, but have started to work on a way to open it. He manages to get access through the securities codes which most seems to have shut down long ago. He easily got the the cover door of the capsule to open, right when the confirm sound it up and the door starting to open, he quickly runs over. The sound seems to have hit the other scientists too so some of them have gathered around to see what is going.

But after that, what appeared before them isn't some sort of secret technology or a shutdown robot "What...the..." The head scientist says in shock, the other seems to be in the same condition. After awhile, the man next to him manages to speak up "Isn't that... a human? To be more precise... it is a girl." Everyone can't believe that there would be a human being preserved inside a capsule in a ruins that who know have existed for how long "But... why is a human girl here? In this Nasod ruins? And isn't her appearances odd?" another scientist asked seemingly doubted the figure within the capsule.

When everyone still have question marks popping all around there head, another voice suddenly break the atmosphere "Wow! Hey I found yet another interesting thing here!" the young energetic scientist who found the door leading to this place is shouting again "Tch. Can't you lower your voice at all, **Iblanc**?" the man standing over the head scientist place replies, annoyed. "C'mon, **Kervul**! It isn't an everyday stuffs that you find something this amazing!? Hey **Saeth** , come over here and look!" he retorts the man words and waves his hand toward his chief scientist. "Alright alright...I will come over there" Saeth answers and started to walk over to Iblanc "Don't be too strict. He is still just a kid" he gently pats Kervul shoulder, leaving him with a not very satisfied expression.

"So what do we have here?" Saeth asks while walking over the monitor that Iblanc have been working on. "This computer seems to have a lot of record files left, but I don't think I can match them up quite right... Can you do something about it?" Iblanc says with a troubled face. Saeth smiles and starts to browse through the computer folders "I'll see to it" He said. After awhile, he put up the few remaining leftover data that seems to be mostly corrupted through time "This place seems to be used as a weapon research facility..." He says while putting his hand on his lip, thinking about it. Iblanc is wandering around and clicking aimlessly at the other computer out of boredom "Huhhhh, is that so? Then what was those guys researching about?" he asks.

Saeth looks up at the monitor, quite not grasps very well the concept of what is left there "It seems they are trying put up some last resolves but didn't finish it in time... What is this word? " **...tima...Ex...nans**? The world isn't very clear, the data is too heavily damaged" he lets out a sigh. The information that Saeth gave didn't help out at all, Iblanc still poking at the other machine randomly "Ahhhh? Geez and I was hoping it was something interesting~. Can't you try and guess it?". Kervul, seems to be greatly annoyed by Iblanc, start to scold him "Stop being selfish! We are trying our best here! And stop toying with those! Who know what is waiting for us if you keep messing those up!?". Saeth tries to stop the two before this develops into something more severe "Calm down you two! I will try to work things out so no more arguments, OK?" He said while putting his hands out to stop their eyes from shooting bullets at each other. "Heh! You're just a worrywart Kervul! How can these stuffs be of any danger? They're mostly dead and we cut off most of their security, I doubt there would be any security bots around. If there are, they would be just be covered in moss and hardly move!" Iblanc says while keep clicking wildly at the other computers.

"Why you bra-" just before Kervul blew his pulse, an alarm sound went off "WARNING! WARNING! EMERGENCY SIGNAL WAS SENT! RELEASING THE PROTOTYPE IMMEDIATELY!". The warning keeps repeating itself, totally throws all the scientists into panic. "Wow! What the heck!?" Iblanc jumps back, startled. "You idiot! Look at what you have done!" Kervul yells at him "Everyone don't panic! Find somewhere safe and hi-" just as Saeth tries to help the other calm down, he notices smoke are coming out of the capsule containing the strange figure. Just a moment later, the capsule blasted open, releasing white mist covering the whole room. Everyone in the room start to cough due to the sudden release of the mist piercing into their noses, Saeth who is the closest to the capsule was knocked into the ground. He tries to stand up while still keeping his eyes on the capsule, where now there is a shadow slowly raises from within.

Saeth stands up and slowly approaches the figure, just like there is some kind of allure, he is drawn toward it without any fear. "Saeth! Wait! You don't know if it is dangerous or not!?" Kervul shouts from the other corner of the room, where everyone seems to be taking shelter at the moment. Despite his warning, Saeth still approaches the figure but with a little more caution. The mist slowly diminishes, revealing the true appearances of the figure who was lying within the capsule whom is now holding onto the capsule to sit up.

It looks like a small girl, wearing strange and dark clothing. Its silver white hair shines within the dim room and its eyes slowly oriented toward Saeth. Meeting eyes to eyes, Saeth somehow feels a little chill run across his back. He doesn't know what this little one hold, so he really don't know how to react and even weirder he can see her eyes are emerging some kind of strange texture within it. He assumed the small figure is female and raise his voice slowly "Um... Can you hear me? You... girl over there?" he asks, but the small girl doesn't seem to hear it and still looking around, to her body, to the messy room around her, with a totally blank face. Saeth tries to raise his voice once more "Um... Hello! Can you hear me over there!?" and this time, seems to have noticed the voice coming from Saeth, the girl slowly turns around "..." but that blank expression hadn't changed at all. The whole room is covered in silence.

Communication is the first thing to do, Saeth assumes, trying to calm himself "Uh...so... My name is Saeth... who might you b-" not letting him finished his sentences a voice cut in "...Human..." which surprise not only Saeth but every other scientists "You are... human..." the girl speak in a small tone, but still has something that like it can pierce right through the mind, unable to comprehend the situation, Saeth answers "Ah! Yes yes! I am a human! The name is Saeth! What about yours? What is your name?". "...Name...?" she respond, emotionless "That's right. It is...uh... something people tends to use it to address you!" Saeth trying his best to keep it on topic so nothing weird would happen. The girl remains in silence a bit, then slowly turns away and raises her free hand up, looking at it for moment then slowly replies "...Nasod..." she answers "...Nasod... **Unit VH-00**...".

An answers that render every single soul within that room speechless, only Saeth manages to utter up a few words "You are... a Nasod?". The "Nasod girl" slowly turn her head back to face Saeth and said the last thing about herself.

"...Code's name installed...is **Erille..."**

* * *

And that is done. The main character has come in and it is the end of the prologue. I am sorry if this is taking too long to actually goes into the main story because I was doing it like World - Tutorial - Story. Please bear with me and I promise the next update will be the start of the main story. I hope you will share your thoughts so I can improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 1 : Record 0 : Life With Them

This is the second chapter and it is the beginning of our main character. The beginning of my story is nothing impressive but I do think that they will be easy to grasp, not very hard to understand. I'm still new after all ^^'

* * *

 **Record 0 : Life With Them**

 _Nasod, an artificial race that was shaped by the hands of human. Nasod are being that were created through intelligent of man and blessing of land. Nasod was born so that they can lives alongside human, protects them, helps them build their world and maintain its peace. That is the information that I had received from him, the first human whom I met when I first woke up from my slumber._

 _"Ealonna **, Elretze's Outskirt, Saeth's Research Facility"**_

"Professor Saeth, I have brought the necessary documents." I push the door open while addressing the man who is sitting next to the desk full of paper, drinking his coffee.

"You're a great help as always. Thank you Erille." He gives me a smile while putting away his cup of coffee and turns his chair toward my direction. I walk over to his desk and put down the documents that I have brought up there, it is still a mess "You never clean this place up yourself, no?"

An embarrassed smile appears on his face after that question and he start laughing while scratching his head "Ahahaha. Indeed, I had never have the time to actually clean it up, work keeps piling up after all". I don't really understand why he is laughing like that, base on what I have collected, environment like this are not good for human's health "If you do take time to rest and go somewhere else then I might be able to help you clean this place up." I offer my help just only to hear a daily rejection "Nah. I'm fine with this... Well, there is nothing else I need so you don't have to worry, just go out there and do something you like."

Nothing else I can do, right after saying that he turns back into his researches and when he does that I don't think anyone can interrupt him. After checking the room, I leave after finding no traces of clutter objects. The professor's room is surprisingly tidy...except for his working desks, they are always a mess. I wanted to clean it up for him but he always keeps it occupied so I don't really have the chances to. I walk out of the room, walking toward the balcony "...The weather today is perfect for normal activities, the temperature is good and there doesn't seem to be any strange phenomena..." I make a quick scan around to confirm the weather status and then went back inside to go downstairs.

Some of the scientists pass by and we exchange our greetings as always "Good morning, Erille! Helping Saeth again so early in the morning?" one of them asks me "Yes, he seems to be having a lot of work today as well..." I replies as always. They just smile wryly and shake their head "He had been like that ever since that day, he used to have a lot of work but the amount this time are just absurd..." "Yeah, I wonder what will become of him if he was alone?" they talk about that while passing me and give me a wave. I continue to go downstairs, when walking to door leading out of the building, I see a familiar face "...Iblanc, what are you doing over there?" I ask while keep walking toward the door "Huh? Ah! Hey there, Erille! 'Sup? Going out for a walk?" he asks while keeping a bright face just like always. Iblanc is the youngest among the researchers, he has quite good grasp on his subject but his lack of experiences and hot temper make him quite a troublemaker. At least he is honest to everyone I think.

"No, I'm going to the storage, tomorrow is the day so I need to check up on the equipments." I said while turning the doorknob. "Why do you have to do all that? We have our own maintenance team y'know? Why have to trouble yourself doing something like that?" he said while looking at me with a inquiry face. "...I just want to be useful, I want to help people that I trust, that is all." I said while opening the door and walk outside, leaving Iblanc behind. "Ah ah~ She's way too reliable and kind for comfort. No wonder Kervul doesn't like her at all... I guess."

I go to the storage house and walk in, it seems that someone is inside, I perform a quick check around the area, the storage lack lighting sources after all "What are looking for, Kervul?" upon hearing my question the man who is holding a small machine was surprised and quickly turn back "Wh- Tch... It's just you... Nasod." he looks irritated, Kervul is a close colleague with Professor Saeth and had been around to help him a lot in the past, so I heard. For some reason he doesn't seem to trust me, but nonetheless he is still a friend of the Professor so I trust him, he must has his own reason to distrust me "Are you looking for something? May I help you?" Kervul retorts immediately "No need! I don't need your help! I have find what I need already!" with that being said, he rushes out of the storage, mumbling "...Why did he let you stay anyway?...". He never let me help with anything before, though he seems to be doing fine on his own anyway.

After Kervul left, I browse through every single things within the storage, all seem to be in good shape so not really much work to do. Surprisingly, I found a little gun with a spear in it "...? What is this? A gun? But why a spear is in it?" I was wondering, battle armaments in my program are labeled as important subjects so me seeing a strange weapon like this make me a bit curious. I hold onto the gun, checking to make sure that everything are in place then leave. I walk over to a stone nearby, sit down and start to check the gun "Hm... There is no gunpowder in here, the other structure is like a gun except for the ammo it uses... Why a spear?" when I was still wondering, a voice suddenly cut in "That is a spear-gun.".

Surprised, I look up and see that Professor Saeth is standing right before me "Professor? Did you finish your works? That was fast." he smiles and answer my question "Haha, It's not that fast. It's already noon, don't you see? Well, maybe because I was excited about the trip tomorrow so my speed increased!" He shows me the watch on his wrist, it seems that it almost past midday now, the cool weather must have slowed my time calculation "I see... and you said this is a spear-gun? What is it for?" I ask him the question that has been in my mind "It is used to launch a spear attached with a rope. When you need to get onto high place, you fire the spear up so it can nailed onto the place, you then tied that rope around yourself so you can climb up. The rope is tends to be pretty long and thick so its design it kinda bigger than a normal gun." He sit down next to me and started to explain "So it is not use for battle situations?" I ask "Well it can be use like that too, but we're researchers not mercenary so we don't really use it like that, ahahaha." he scratches his head while making a forced smile to my question, it seems like he doesn't think that is a good idea.

"Shall we go have lunch? I heard from Iblanc that you were arranging the storage so you must be pretty tired." he asks me to have lunch with him, but I don't think this much has yet to need another charge "I don't think that is needed. My energy is still on high level." he immediately make a declining face "That's no good! Even if you don't feel it, you have to eat on regular basic." "But isn't that only apply t-" not letting me finish my sentence, the professor pulls my hand "Don't be so picky, you are one of us too so it will be better if we all have lunch together. Come one, let's go!" I have no way to refuse, not like it is anything bad to me so I just follow his ways. We arrive at the dining hall and everyone started to chat about their works, I don't have anything particular to share so I just sit down and eat the food that the professor bring over, simply answer anything that come to me. As usual, Iblanc is eating next to the window looking outside, Professor Saeth is bombed with criticizes about how he works and Kervul is nowhere to be found. After lunch, I take a little break and start to help the professor sort out his documents again in the afternoon.

"So where are we going tomorrow? Would you mind telling me?" I ask while putting up a pile of paper into the shelves "Oh...I have only told that to Iblanc and Kervul not you yet, huh?" He asks, looking quite surprised "You don't have to if you don't want to, we will be going there anyway." I answer while packing up the last pack of documents "Tomorrow we will go to **Elarie Forest** , I heard there is some kind of ancient temple there. It may have something good in stock there." He says while smiling at me then sit down on his bed "I heard you hadn't been able to improve your relationship with Kervul lately?".

His sudden change in topic catch me quite off guard, but I manage to answer while trying to put the documents in place "I don't see a reason to force the matter. He doesn't seem to be a bad person even though he acts like that so I think we won't be causing trouble to each other." hearing that, professor Saeth sigh "He is a good guys...but we kinda got into a quarrel so he might have been a bit gloomy about that. Don't blame him about that, OK?" He says those thing with a sad face. Regardless, I have nothing against Kervul, it is him who have been avoiding me "Don't worry. I won't." I walk to the door and open it, looking back at the professor "We will be going early tomorrow, so rest now while you can. I will be going now." Just before I close the door, the professor suddenly raise his voice "Ah!" "...? Is something the matter?" I ask, unsure of what is bothering him "Ah... It's nothing... Goodnight, Erille." "...You too, professor." with that said, I close the door and begin to walk back to my section. It is already night.

Upon going back, I stumble into Iblanc, who is sitting on the window, staring at the sky "Yo! Going to bed now?" he greets me "It is late, you're not going to?" I ask him back "I will once I refresh myself with the moonlight" he says with a bright smile on his face, as always. "If it is so then excuse me..." I walk past him, but then he started to talk "I don't like that Kervul." he says with a more serious tone, unlike himself, making me stop "I don't know what he is thinking but you yourself should be careful with him." he gives me a warning, not that I'm sure what he is talking about "I will take it into consideration. Have a good night." then I continue back to my section "Yea, that is for the best. You're still a Nasod, Erille..." Iblanc said faintly .

I goes into my room, preparing everything needed and goes into sleep mode. Another normal day passed.

 _"Trust is a fragile thing_

 _Little is needed to make it broken  
_  
 _And once it is broken  
_  
 _Pain and sorrow come, a monster is born."_

* * *

With that the first chapter is done. I hope you guys enjoy it. Did I improve at all ^~^'?


	4. Chapter 2 : Record 1 : Harbinger

Hi again everyone, this is the chapter where the adventure will begin...in a pretty cliche way. So please bear with me. The scene in this chapter somehow make me doubt my rating.

* * *

 **Record 1 : Harbinger**

 _"Dark and Light lie in every soul  
_

 _Just like good and evil always reside within you  
_

 _Those who dare to defy that very truth_

 _Will bring forth the harbinger of destruction."_

 _"Ealonna, **Elarie Road** "_

It is a good day, today the weather is perfect for an exploration. Everyone from the facility is walking together on the road, talking about the site we are going to explore. Leading the group is the professor as usual, I follow right behind him, a bit troubled "Is it ok for me go empty handed like this, professor? Shouldn't I help you carry your luggage?" I ask him. "Don't worry, if you don't carry anything, you will be able to help us out easier when we need you, am I right?" He answer with a smile, he does have a logical point, but for a helper like me to just follow while he carrying that man-sized backpack is kinda... Putting that aside, we are in the Elarie Forest, on its road the "Elarie Road" to be precise. Base on the information the professor had told me before, this road was formed long ago by an ancient civilization from the past, this is seems to be the reason there is rumor that a temple is reside deep within the forest.

Putting that aside, I have notice some absent since the beginning of the trip "Where is Iblanc? And I don't see Kervul either..." I ask while looking around "Ah those two? Iblanc said he didn't feel well so he is staying behind. As for Kervul, he got something to do so he will catch up later he said." professor Saeth answers "Kervul I can understand, but for Iblanc to stay behind is an unexpected case.". Iblanc has always been the one who is on the lead, follow by Saeth and Kervul. He is always cheerful and wouldn't miss anything that could unearth something new, making a fuss out of them is his best abilities. Kervul would always be the advisor and is the one who will put out those fusses that Iblanc made. Without them here, thing are unusually..."normal?"... I think the term "normal" would be implemented to something if it happen on a daily basic.

We keep on walking like that, nothing actually happen and we just keep going like that. I just keep looking around and gaze at the sky, until a voice pull me back "I thought it was short, but it has been three months since you started to live with us right, Erille?" professor Saeth suddenly asks "Huh? Ah yes! It has certainly been quite awhile." I hastily replies "How do you think about living with us? Actually, what do you think about us...human?" a strange question, I assume that he is worrying about my connections with other not being well but "I think human are good being, you live peacefully and study to make a better life. I think you are a trustworthy race." I reply with all the data I have experienced with human "I see...Ahahaha, that's good to hear! I was worried that you would feel uncomfortable being with us." the professor gives a strange expression, I don't know if he is smiling or frowning.

With that said, he slows his pace to match mine "Erille, after this excavation is over, there are a few things that I would like your opinions. Would you like to help me out?" he asks with a serious face, it is must be something important that he is asking me with such a serious tone "Yes, if it can help lighten your burden, then I will." I answer. The professor give me a light smile "I see...Alright then! Let's go quick and make this trip another success!" he raise his hand and looks back at his subordinates, whom raise their together with him. I don't know how to react, just standing there and shrug, it is not uncommon for him to do that, he might be usually indulges in researches but he is actually a very sociable person.

And then we march on as usual, the path leading deeper and deeper into the forest almost like there is no end on the other side. But that doesn't seem to be true, after a few hours, we come into a dead end "Huh? There is no more path leading ahead anymore Saeth, and there doesn't seems to be any temples around here either." one person in the group speak up. There is a giant blockade of rocks standing in front of us and there doesn't seem to be anything behind it "I don't detect any road that is formed behind those pillars, professor. I suggest we find another way to." I said while performing a quick scan around the environment "I suppose so. I guess this is the end of the road! Everyone let's find another way! We might be able t-".

Just as the professor is going to tell everyone to find another way, I detect some signature "Hm? There are humans over there!" as I raise my voice, everyone looks toward the pillars, where now many wild-looking people are jumping out behind the rocks "No... This is the end of the road for you buddy!" a giant man walk to the middle facing the whole group, say his line with a threatening voice "W-who are you guys?" professor Saeth asks, seems to be intimidated. The man just spit to the ground, then draw out his blade and point it toward the professor "W-what are you doing?!" Saeth backs off, feeling the dangerous vibe from these people, everyone are seems to be scared of them too.

I am not sure what are they trying to pull, why are they threatening their people like that? I move to the professor side when he is backing away from those people "Do you know these people?" I whisper to him "I don't think I know them and I don't even want to think that I do" he whispers back with a shaking voice. The man standing over there take a glance at me, then he smirks "Heh. Even though you're in such situation, you feel nothing at all, huh? Monster.". Monster? What is he talking about? "W-what the hell do you guys want with us? Are you guys bandit? If so we will give you money and our stuffs, just let us go!" Saeth yells at them trying to pull us out of the situation. "Heh...Gahahahahahahahaha!" the mercenary over there laughs at Saeth face and his expression change immediately "You have got some gut for some freaks who is going to die here! C'mon you rascals! Slaughter them all!" he shouts and all the other draw out their weapons and charge at us.

At the sight of things, everyone started to scream and run away, professor Saeth quickly pull something out from the side of his backpack and shouts "Everyone! Run!" then he quickly throw some ball shape objects into ground all over the parameter in front of him and they explode into some kind of smoke, which stops the other in place "Erille! Hurry!" hearing his words, I quickly run after him, getting away from those mercenary. Who are they? What are they trying to achieve with those act? I keep questioning myself but find no logical solutions to their act.

All of us run as fast as we can but the sound of the chaser still right behind "You are not getting away!" "Goddamn bookworms! We're gonna kill you!" they keeps shouting those words while chasing right behind us. Everyone seems tired of all the running, I myself is not doing so good, at this rate if only a little distraction is enough to make me fall over. We keep running away from those guys, but something suddenly echoes in my head _"Why are you running?"_ the sudden sound hit my head by surprise making me lose my footing and fall "ERILLE!" professor Saeth immediately notices and quickly runs to my side "Are you alright!? Hang on!" he quickly pulls me up onto my knees, the other scientists and researchers seem to have been surprise by the sudden stop of their head so they pause, but that was a significant and deadly act they made.

Right after my fall, stopping everyone on their track, the mercenary quickly surround us "Hah, pipsqueaks! Now there is nowhere to run!" everyone seems to be terrified. I just made a terrible mistake and now everyone is in trouble, but my body isn't moving, my mind is being bind the strange voice _"Why are running away from those weaklings?"_ "I...I" I utter some words out unknowingly. While I was being taken over by that voice, a figure approaches from behind the mercenary leader "K-Kervul!? What are you doing here?" I try to steer my view toward the side and manage to see Kervul figure "Heh...What? Obviously, I bring this guys along so they can finish you fools off!" he said with a mad voice with utmost hatred "W-what on earth are you saying?" Saeth seems terribly shocked by his words, not believing in his ears "You fools trying to live with a monster, those killing machines? Don't joke with me! You are merely want its power! Nasod and human can never live together!" "Why are you doing this Kervul? Aren't we friend? What the heck is wrong with you!?" the two of them start to argue madly.

"I was always think of you as one! But from the time you find that thing, you have been acting as if everything is yours to decide! You didn't even take my words or the organization words seriously! You think you can just use that thing to overthrown us? This organization was founded by my family and I won't let it fall into the hand of a mongrel who hides his face behind a sheep mask!" Kervul throws all those words at Saeth. Totally frozen by his friend words, Saeth is at loss of words "I... didn't mean... Kervul... I just..." "Haha... hahaha... Enough! All of you who accept such monster isn't allow in this society! You can all vanish now, no one will can ever use it against us anymore if you all disappear!" as he said that he give the signal to the mercenaries and they all charge toward the scientist. The massacre begin...

The scream of agony, pain and fear of those who fall under the the mercenaries tear the very air apart "NO! KERVUL! STOP THIS!" Saeth yell in despair seeing his colleagues fall one by one in their blood under the hand of the mercenaries _"They are evil"_ the scene before intensifies the voice, it keeps piercing deep within me, like trying to push me to something. After the screams faded, the lead mercenaries walk over to my place kicking professor Saeth away "Argh!" he groans while falling on the ground and his backpack dropped far away "No worries brat. We are to leave you as the last one to die! Gahahaha!" as he said so, he raises his gigantic blade upon me and say "Sweet dreams! Monster!" as he slashes downward, I barely manage to look over... But, I was not destroyed "E...ri...lle" the professor is holding onto me, his back drenched in red odor, human's "blood", some splashed onto my clothes "The heck! You wanna die so badly, eh?" the mercenary pissed.

The professor conditions is bad, at this rate, his life is "I...guess...I...couldn't...show...you" he tries to put out some words "I'm...kugh" he coughs up blood while falling down, the last word I heard from him "Sorry...for not bringing you...truth" he falls to the ground. _"They are injustice!"_ those voice in me increase its volume _"They are monstrosity!"_ they are like shriek that can shatter my very mind, I can no longer feel my body. "Tch! That freaks! I was planning to make him the last to suffer! Forget it! Just slice off that piece of metal head!" I barely hear what Kervul is saying as the mercenary raise his sword again. As I lost my sense to my body, a final sentences pierced my mind _"THEY ARE YOUR ENEMIES!"_.

As those words faded, the sword flies from the mercenary hands, being pierced by a spear that rips through his very bone "GYAHHHHHHH" he screams in agony, but not letting that pass, I quickly pull that spear out and lunges it into his bellow then pull it out right away, killing him immediately. The other was petrified in place, I stand up and looks over them. All that remain in my mind now is only one thing "I...will kill you all..." the mercenaries recklessly charges in hoping that they could bring me down, only to pierce by my spear one after another. Their blood filled the sky, splashing all over my body. I pay it no heed, and keep bringing them down...one by one.

I slowly walk toward Kervul, who is now sitting on the ground, terrified "Y-y-y-y-you m-m-monster!" he pulls out a gun from his pocket and shoot straight into my shoulders, piercing it. It didn't even flinch me, I felt nothing from that shot. He continuously fire all of his remaining ammo while screaming, not that those can stop me from standing right before him "You done yet?" I ask him with a deadly cold gaze , a purple aura emits from my body , draining the lfe force of the mercenary that I dragged along and recover all of my injuries. At that sight, Kervul turns totally pale and quickly try to get away, too bad my spear nailed him in place right after, along with his cry of pain.

I slowly approachoes him, pulling out another spear from the thin air and grab his head with my other hand, looking straight into his "P-p-please spare me! I will do a-anything!" he says, sending a chill of disgust through my system "So you were toying with them?" his eyes widen like he has no ideas what I am talking about "You were toying with their lives, torture them just so now you can beg for your live!?" I put those words straight through his ears "You toyed with their lives, ending them in a way they didn't want... Now... I'll do the same to you." tears begin to run down on his face, but I found no mercy "Die. Trash.". A piercing sound echoes through the air, then vanishes leaving only the sound of wind blowing through tree branches.

I slowly walk away from the site, the sky is now dye in black. There is nowhere to go now, the people I trust had been killed, one of them was responsible for their death. He betrayed us all, and I was naively believed that he was trustworthy just because he is close to Saeth "..." I look up the sky, seeing nothing but pitch black, just like my mind now, nothing but darkness, nothing could be analyze "What good is it there in trust then? I won't ever believe in anyone again. I will just have to solve everything by myself now. If something that dare to hinder me... I will annihilate it!" then I walk into the shadow of the forest, still drenched in the blood of the fallen.

* * *

So this turned out to be a tragedy, this chapter was about introducing the reason how Erille obtain her part of her starting power as well as the reason she started to wander. If you do looking forward to next chapter, be delighted that it will be something lighthearted unlike this one.


	5. Chapter 3 : Unexpected Darkness

Well here is the next chapter. Being to be honest, writing heartwarming story is kinda hard to me for some reason (I am no sadist lol). It's just that I feel like if the story is like that, then there wouldn't be much to keep people around to read them. That's just how I feel, but anyway, here is the next chapter in this series. I hope you enjoy it, this is just another normal day before it end, awkwardly.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :** **Another Day**

 _Do you know about the land of Ealonna? It is one of the four great continents in this world, Elrios. The land of Ealonna, unlike the other who use what resources they find in their land and use those for all of their benefits, leads a life of harmony between the living. The land gives man resources to improve their life, in exchange they protect and preserve the forces of nature, helping it to grow and recover its lost energy. After many centuries of doing so, the land of Ealonna has been the most prosperous and peaceful land known in the world. But of course even for such a peaceful land, there are evil hiding in the darkest corner, waiting for the time for the to bare their fangs against the innocents.  
_

 _That's where we come in, the natural forces, born by the blessing of the mother of nature, the Vitam El. When the time comes when there is tragedy that fall upon the land and people of Ealonna is threatened, we will answer their call and rush to their side. After many generations, the people of this land know us at the the warriors born to preserve the peace and balance of Ealonna. We are the natural embodiment of Ealonna strength. We are the "Elf"._

"Ealonna, **Reiber Village** , **Anne's Shop** "

"That~ is what I wanna say about us, but in real life we are not that great. Ehehehe" I said while scratching the back of my head after telling a short summary of what I know about my race to the owner of this shop when having my breakfast.

"You sure you are not being modest here? You are those who we respect the most in this land." she says, smiling at me while putting another vegetables dish on my table.

"I'm not kidding! We're just a docile race that live our normal life in the quiet forest. Well, we might have helped you out a lot in the past, but we just want to live normally with you. Isn't that what we have always do up until now?" I tighten my grip on the spoon, showing my seriousness about the issue, though I don't know why do I have to.

"Mhm. Ok then milady, please have a nice meal miss **Elvis** , if you need anything just call. Our shop isn't very crowded so I can help you out anytime." she giggles, then walk away.

"Geez. I told you that you don't need to use formality, **Anne**..." I say "Well, you may look younger than me but who know how long have you been on this world?" she turns back and give me a winkle, then proceed to go back to her work.

I start to eat away at the dishes she gave me, first thing in the morning, you have to be full of energy. Oh, if you are wondering who I am, just like what I was saying, I am an elf, a young one at that. I did say that we are very docile and like to live peacefully in the forest, no? Well that is true for most of our people, but some of us still interest in the outside world and many have set out to widen their view. I am one of them too, although I do like the life we were having back in my home village, traveling to many places, meeting many different people and experience many different things is an even greater thing to me. That's one of my thoughts in traveling, there is another reason too but I would like to keep it a secret, girls have to have secret of their own, right? And yes I am female, a young girl and inexperienced warrior of the elves.

I finished my breakfast, I put everything neat and tidy into a corner of the table and reach out to grab my crossbow. Then I check if if my hair chignon is intact, my greenish hair isn't very long, but I do have some pride in it, and it would be terrible to have it ruined if it got into something in the forest. After checking all of my equipments "Alright! Now I am set and ready to go!" I attached the crossbow into my hand and stand up.

"Going to explore that ruins you were talking about?" Anne asks behind the counter, polishing something. "Yes! I planned to do it today after all." I said while tapping my shoes.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to go alone to a place like that? I know you are a warrior too but..." Anne says with a worried face.

"It's fine! I have been to quite a few places. I know that I am just a beginner in exploring, but I can take care of myself just fine." I say while clenching my fist, showing my enthusiasm, then quickly make a light bow "Thank you for meal, Anne~ Your dishes are the best!" and I quickly move out of the shop, walking into the light of the morning. "Elves sure is hard to grasp and she only eat vegetables too...not much of a profit. Well at least it's fun to have her around." Anne said with a troubled smile.

I walk across the road in the village and met some acquaintances that I have made since the day I arrived here, I give the a morning greets and keep moving. Then I come across the training camp of the " **Belzt Scout** " training campus, they seem to be training hard today too. While looking at the campus, I stumble into someone I know.

"Elvis? Are you going somewhere?" a young man, wearing a simple stripe red shirt with a shoulder guard. It is **Roth** , the captain of these scouts. I don't really know much about their unit, but they had already here when I arrived and I have seen them helping the villager in many thing since then.

"I'm going into the forest to find the rumored ruins." I answer normally "That ruins?" He replies, not very fond of what I just say "I know you, being an elf, know more about the forest than I do. But there has been reports saying that there were some weird noises and howl coming from that part of the forest lately. Can't you postpone you investigation a little bit?" He warns me about the potentially dangers that lie within the forest.

"I appreciate your thoughts, but if I don't hurry up. My budget gonna blow if I keeps hesitating." I'm not staying and eating here for free, I have to work for human currency too. If I work, there will be no time to actually explore, and if after I save up enough and the problem is still there...Eh... not a very good option for me, at least.

"Then do you want me to send someone to accompany you?" Roth offers me.

"Thank you but I will be fine." I quickly run off so he wouldn't have to try and persuade me any further, I don't want other to be involve if it really become dangerous so I just have to turn down the favor. "If I do find something unusual in there, I will tell after I return."

"H-Hey! Are you sure about this?" He yells.

"If they come at me then I'll just have to make their inner bottom switches place with the same upper part!". I reply then quickly run into the forest edge.

"Ah geez. For an elf, she sure is different from what I expected. Heh, well that's cool , too." Roth shrugs and move back to the campus.

I stop after running for awhile, it seems that I am in quite a depth now. I am readied for anything that will come at me so I will just leisurely take my time to go to the destination. I stocked up foods and drink, I can grab something in the forest too so I don't think I will starve even if this take a few days. Today is peaceful too, the birds chirping can be heard all around the forest, the light breezes of the wind gently touch my face and lighten my body. There aren't any better day to go out than this.

After to a certain area, I hear a rummage in the bushes and turns my attention toward that direction, I feel no hostility so I just smile and greet them "Hello little ones. Do you need something from me?" upon hearing my questions, a few small creatures pop their heads out of the bushes.

They are " **Phoru** ", a race of docile animal that live within the forest and usually tailing other out of curiosity. These little ones seems to be newborn, about a month or so. They slowly approaches, staring at my with puppy like eyes. -Squeak- One of them make a sound while looking up at me, I gently hold it up.

"Ehehe. You're so cute~ What do you want from big sis here?" I play with it face while asking it playfully, these guys are really cute and easy to get along so I have fun playing around with them. But there is something I have to do too, so I play with them for only a little bit and then prepare to leave. But well, like I said there is always evil lurking around every corner, this one is not so serious, only mischievous... When I was going to put down the little Phoru I was holding, an adult Phoru dash through and snatches my luggage.

"What the-" shocked, I immediately jump onto my feet, it seems like I was letting my guard down while fooling around, again. The Phoru quickly dives into the shadow of the forest, but I won't let him escape! My precious months of hard-working salary in human society are in those. "Get back here!" I rush after it and shout.

We run through many layers of trees, branches and bushes playing chase. My view in the forest isn't a problem, but the Phoru is quite fast and keep changing it direction, making it quite hard to catch. Frustrating, I sigh and decide to just use force, I don't have all day to fool around "Ah geez!".

I draw my crossbow and concentrate my energy, anticipating the path it gonna chose next and shoot an arrow to a tree near it. The arrow pins into a tree right in front of the Phoru, which stops it immediately on its track. The arrow is linked with my crossbow by a spiritual line, so it quickly pulls me toward it with my order. I fly to the Phoru, which seems to be quite intimidated, and send out a air-slicing kick.

"Yahhh!" as I shout, a wind piercing noise can be heard, a few trees around there got slashed, along with some hair on the Phoru's head flies off, leaving it lying unconscious on the ground. "Ah...I think I used too much force."

I haven't got a chance to actually use my fighting arts in such a situation before so I think I overdid it a bit, if my bladed shoes had hit that Phoru, its head would have gone flying. I move to its side and check on it condition, it is pretty much out cold.

"I guess I overdid it. Sorry~" I apologize while taking back my things. Even for prankster or thief, I think that was kinda harsh.

I check my luggage again, only to find out something even more frustrating. "M-My crest!?" the crest I was given back home was lost. Did the Phoru drop it on the run? Nonetheless, it is something very precious to me and I can't just lose it like this. "Uuu... What misfortune! I have to find it before it fall into other hand!" I rush off, leaving the Phoru behind and start to look for the crest.

I run back on the way I was chasing the Proru earlier, hoping it would be around there. It has been quite awhile and I have been faraway from my last stop so it will be hard to find it like this. I totally forgot about my former objective and keep running all over the place trying to find my crest. It was noon when I was out of energy.

"Ha...ha... Where could it be? I'm sure that I put it in there and if it isn't in there, it must have beem dropped around here." I try to calm my breathing. Going into panic won't help, I have to think of other possibility. In this forest, if it wasn't dropped then someone or something must have take it away, but searching for something like that is pretty much trying to find a needle in a haystack.

When I was still trying to figure out a way to search, the earth suddenly start to shake "Huh? An earthquake?" I stand up and try to balance myself, but just to get knock out of the way right after. A horde of animal in the forest suddenly charge at me, knocking me out of their way "Woah!" totally send me flying, if I wasn't fast enough to shift my self, my head would be inside a tree right now.

They seem to be running away, is there something that is scaring them away? I was wondering, and since it won't help staying here, I follow the path where they were coming from. It lead deeper inside the forest and the light starting to become weaker around this area.

This place is different than the other section the forest "What is going on here? The vegetation here is...withering." it isn't that the whole place is dead, but it seems that they are not in good shape. And to worsen the problem, I started to smell a strange fragrance on the other side. I slowly walk through the bushes and come into an open place, with a small figure standing there. It seems to be looking at something lying on the ground, seemingly a small animal. The small one runs off, leaving the figure behind.

The figure raise its hand up and start looking at it, I can't really see much in here so out of curious, I slowly come out of the shadow and approach the figure, readied for anything. It seems that it has noticed me as well, so it turns it attention toward me immediately.

It is a small child. At first glance, the figure it just a kid with small body, with short silver hair that illuminating the light around it. I was kinda delighted but only to be shaken up right after, the body of this kid is drenched it blood, dying its clothes with a dark bloody color. Now I know what was that weird fragrance, it was the scent of blood. Cold chills runs through my body, the eyes of this child doesn't have any life in it, it is just like it has no soul in it at all. Although prepared, this kind of encounter isn't something I really wanted.

It still standing there, staring at me silently. I gulp, try to muster my courage and put up a straight face and ask with a smile "Uh... Hello! We are having nice weather today! What are you doing in such a dark place like this?"

WHAT IN VITAM NAME WAS I ASKING? That question is totally out of place! Luckily it doesn't react at all, I try to calm myself down and look for another way to continue this conversation, not letting it goes into a chaotic result. But unfortunately, something totally blew off my pulse. The figure was holding my the crest I lost back then, making me accidentally yell out "HEY! Isn't that my crest?!" pointing my hand toward the kid.

Not only that, to make matter worse, I accidentally raised the right arm with the crossbow attached to it, which was holding another arrow I was preparing for the worst case scenario. And yes... that preparation just made the worst expected scenario become reality. Due to my lack of expertise in using range weapon, I unintentionally let loose the string that was holding the arrow and shoot it at the the kid.

"AH! Look ou-" startled I shout to alarm her, but it was unneeded. The kid pulls out a weapon out of nowhere and deflect the arrow like it was nothing... and then give me a deadly gaze right into the eyes.

"...You too, huh?..." I can feel the animosity in those words, the kid eyes change from lifeless into those of great hatred.

Unable to say anything to defend myself, I slowly move backward "Um...Eh...That's...Ahahaha" WHY AM I LAUGHING?

As I still giving out a smiling face, that kid has already start to approach me with that large spear-like weapon, with total hostility of course. I sigh " Guess today is a bad day for exploring...-sob-".

Well if someone is around there at the moment, they would be hearing sound of blade clashing a few seconds after that.

* * *

So did I do good? "No" will be definitely be the answer I give to myself, this chapter was being made by too many awkward situation that I thought up trying to make it more lighthearted but I think I end up making a mess. Although this does make it an official chapter that contribute toward the story itself, any thought that can help me improve will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 4 : Record 2 : The Lost Lost One

Well this is actually a short retelling before the two clash with each other, in Erille's side of view of course. Please do read through if you have the time, criticizes are appreciated. Well saying it's a clash, Elvis is not one that could actually put up a fight =.=

* * *

 **Record 2 : The Lost Lost One**

 _"One whose identity was lost_

 _Find yet another place to belong_

 _But now that too is lost_

 _What is it that that one can hope for now?"_

 _"Ealonna, Elarie Forest?"_

Green... My eyes start to taking in light as the sound started to come into my mind. Why am I here? How long and how far have I walked? What do I have to do now?

I slowly raise my head, heavy like trying to lift a weight of thousand tons. Silent... It seems like I am in the forest, there is nothing around other than trees and the faint sound of the chirping birds. When I look up, a faint ray of light shine through my eyes, for some reason it feels like it could pierces right through me if I don't squints my eyes. I must have unconsciously move to this place... for a reason I try not to recollect, but to no avail, when I raise my hand to cover my eyes, the red odor stained on it flashes back the memories of those moments.

Scream...Fear...Agony...Pain...Death. My head hurts, my system isn't malfunctioning nor any impact has occurred yet it hurts "What is going with me?" I ask myself while looking at my blood-stained hands.

Everyone is dead. The culprits had been killed... then what now? I don't have anything left, I was helping everyone with their jobs but now they're gone. They are the people I trusted, yet one of them turned on all of us. If that didn't happen, would someone else take that place? Questions start to appear everywhere in my mind. But after thinking about it for a short while, I shrug off those thinking.

"...No more reason to think about that." I say while remembering what Kervul said _I won't let it fall into the hand of a mongrel who hides his face behind a sheep mask!_ I no longer have any connection left with humans, it seems like they are a race full of lie and envy, I should have put up research before going with them.

I put all that out of my calculations and start searching for some possibly objectives "...Going back...?".

I stand still for awhile, thinking about the thing that just pop-up in my system, to go back to the place I was awakened. Why did this come up I wonder? But there is no reason to stay here, without any doubts, I just followed the objective. But right when I start to move my leg, something bumps into me.

"Pyu!?" A small creatures lies beneath me, I haven't seen anything like it before, must be some local animal here. As I look down to it, it tremble "P-pyu.." and drop something.

I slowly pick up what was dropped, a crest? It is a crest engraved with a green crystal inside. Why is this one carrying it around? Just when I look back at the little one, it immediately runs away. I guess it doesn't like my presence, not very surprising.

"...Who?..." My system picks up a presence similar to that of a human being around my back. As I ask, I turn around to face it. A woman slowly walks out of the bushes behind me. She seems to be cautious and already has a weapon prepared on her hands. She has greenish hair and eyes, her clothing share the same color theme and has many strange pattern which I have never seen before. Is she one of them too? Is she here to hunt me? She seems to be a bit hesitate compare to those guys though.

As I keep questioning myself to find a correct theory, she suddenly give me a smile... a bit strange though "Uh... Hello! We are having nice weather today! What are you doing in such a dark place like this?"

 _"...What?..."_ I'm dumbfounded, what is with this sudden change in the atmosphere? Wasn't she just being so cautious because of me? What is with that smile and the question that seems like she and I are acquaintance? I totally don't have any respond to that nor do I have any way to react, not something that is within my calculation, totally... ridiculous?

Then after asking me that, she starts to act on her own, she said something to herself while looking around avoiding looking at me. So what is wrong with this woman? Just what is she want with me? But it only take a few moment for her to reveal herself, when she finally turns her gaze over to me, she suddenly yell like I just did something that surprised her "HEY! Isn't that my crest?!"

She points her hand that is attached with her bow toward me, and an arrow immediately flies straight at me. With that, both my mind and body react to the situation, I pull out my spear and deflect the arrow "...You too, huh?..." I give her a threatening glare, so she is here to kill me too so it seems.

She slowly back off and give out a ridiculous laugh "Um...Eh...That's...Ahahaha" just laugh, because that might be the last you can do. To be honest, she somehow really annoying despite I just met her for like... what? Thirty seconds?

I ready my weapon and then dash right toward her, she mutters something to herself which I don't quite care what it is "Guess today is a bad day for exploring...-sob-" and then immediately runs away, just like those guys.

I chase her down, the role is reverted unlike the last, I am chasing someone. I have to get rid of her, or else other nuisances might come. I lunge my spear toward her, but she manages to dodge it. Her movements is more swift and accurate than those guys, and yet she doesn't seems to be fighting back at all. There is sometimes I manages to get into contact, but she block it all with her shoes and thrown me back, not even trying to counter when I'm being push away.

After playing chase for awhile, she is still ahead of me, with this frustrating situation, I think I have to get ahead and stop her from moving. But as I think of my tactics, the woman shout "Please calm down! I think we have some misunderstand her- Wow!" she looks back and said something stupid just to almost bash her head into a tree's branches.

She's trying to repudiate her actions now? Human sure are a pitiful race, I wonder how did I put so much faith in them before? Must have due to the lack of information and experiences. I fasten my speed to catch up with her. Eventually, we come into an open space. Both of us stop, she seems to be a bit tired after the chase, quite an outstanding stamina compare to what I have seen until now.

"Ha...ha... Please wait a bit... Can we talk this out? But do you understand what I am saying?" she said like I am something that incapable of understanding a mere human language, she doesn't know who I am so it's obvious but for some reason it still pisses me off "Yes...I understand... very CLEARLY!" I smash my spear at her, but she jumps back to dodge it "I-Is that so? Let me explain! I'm sorry about what happened but I didn't mean to hurt you!" such a great repudiation, that guys said the same thing back then too, right before he died.

I ignore what she said and keep approaching her, I will finish it this time, too much blabbing already. As I ready my spear once more, I dash toward her. But then I feel a sudden tremor in the ground, the sudden occurrence made me lost my balance and have to stop right away. I try to find the source of the tremor, but when I was looking around, the woman suddenly yell "LOOK OUT!" she jumps right into me pushing me back and both of us fall on the ground. The place where I was standing was burned to ashes with a gigantic flame wave from the right.

As both of us try to get up, the ground keep on trembling. A giant creature emerges from the burned sites on the right, it is a white giant creature with purple crystallized horn and claws. It turns and let out a howl at us as it is walk out, preparing for its assault. Both of us stand up, still staggering, I look directly at the creature standing before us "Kuh... This one is huge..." this is the first time I face a living thing that is this large in size.

But no matter, it seems that it trying to get us for its meal or something, and since it seems more threatening than that woman over there I think I should get rid of it first "Wait a minute please! We didn't mean to make trouble here!" The woman suddenly talk to it.

"I know we might have annoyed you, but can you let us go this time?" she is trying to sweet-talk it? What the heck is this woman thinking? The creature seems to have stop for a bit though, but not for long. I notice the suddenly glow of black energy from its eyes, and right after that it raises it claw preparing to smash down.

"Why you...!" I dash toward it and attack. Both strikes collide with each other, but since the creature put in a lot more force that I do, it thrown me into the woman and both of us face the ground again. Why did I defend her again? Maybe I just don't want it to initiate the battle, or maybe keeping her as a bait would be better?

"W-Why? Isn't **Ancient Phoru** usually are very calm and docile guardians? Why is it raging like that?" the woman look at the creature, her eyes are more worrying than afraid. What's with this one? She is too weird to comprehend. I have no other choice but to go with the flow, she might get in the way at this rate if I try to eliminate that thing so called "Ancient Phoru", I'll just make her bait it out or whatsoever.

"Tch... Take a good look at its eyes! It is not in normal state!" I tell her "It must be raging due to unknown phenomena, the only way to make it stop is to knock it out-cold!" why am I bother explaining this to her? And for some reason all of my malice toward her is gone too. What is wrong with me?

"Ah... That's right! Its eyes are suppose to be red, not black like that!" she finally figures it out.

I sigh, and try to stand up, that last hit was quite heavy but nowhere near fatal. I try to balance myself and ready my weapon "This thing might be too much of a trouble. I will shut it down first, I will take care of you later." I prepare my spear of my left hand and charge energy on my right hand, this might be the first time I fight consciously. I will just hope that woman won't get in the way.

"Wait!" stay down please "That one is very strong, you can't handle it easily!" I know so stay put and bait it with your sweet-talk again already "I will help you fight, too! Let's just make that an apologize for what happened earlier." ...I will just shut up and let her do her own illogical way, she doesn't get what I am thinking here. But wait, why did I expect that? We just met more than ten minutes ago.

"It's coming..." I change to my battle stance, prepared for the Ancient's assault "Ah! But please don't kill it! It's a very sacred animal! I think we can sort thing out so just knock it out, ok?" the woman said.

"..." I don't have anything else to say to her anymore, everything doesn't matter anymore, I just want to defeat this thing and get on with it already "Just don't get in my way or you will die along with it..."

"Alright! Oh by the way, my name is Elvis. What about you?" she can still asks for name in this situation? This incomprehensible creature is far beyond the horizon of my knowledge already "...Erille..." I reply in monotone "Alright! Then let's do our best together, Eri!"

...For the first time, I feel like I want to just hide somewhere and don't do anything as long as I can get away from this woman. And who are you calling Eri?

* * *

So how should I buff the Ancient Phoru? This one need a lot of remaking and was underrated a lot cause it is a beginning boss. I will try to make it something better than just a punching bag.


	7. Chapter 5 : Holder of Nature

So now let's fight begin and lol

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Holder of Nature  
**

 _"Before you lies the wonder of nature_

 _Within it lies the very shadow of your past_

 _What will you do to gain what you wish for?_

 _The holder of nature is awaiting you answer."_

 _"Ealonna, Reiber Village. Anne's Shop"_

"Welcome~ What can I do for you today?" Anne greets her customers as usual. In this time of the day, noon, is when she has the most things to do, at least around these times.

"Ah. Give us the usual please." Roth comes in with some other Belzt Scouts and split up into groups to fit the shop's small table.

"Alright! Coming right up! **Aida**! Belzt's menu!" as Anne says that, a small figure peer out from the cook, nod slightly and close the door.

It took awhile for the food to finish, everyone there just talk about their daily schedule of training and patron around the area. It is quite lively compare to the morning but doesn't to be the same as usual. Anne brings out the dishes for the scouts and finally finish the distribution at Roth's group's table.

"There seems to be less people here than before, are you guys busy?" Anne asks while laid out the dishes.

"Aye. Something from the higher-up come down so we have to send more troops to explore the forest." Roth answer while scratching his head, isn't very pleased.

"You are having a hard time again huh?" Anne snickers "...Just make sure to choose the wisest choice, ok?" finished with the dishes, she walk back to the counter.

"Well..." he pulls his share and avert his view toward the woman's back who is walking to the back "I don't have a choice, do I?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

At a certain part of the forest, some crash and explosion can be heard.

The Ancient Phoru smash the grounds with its paw, crushed everything in front of it. It roars and swings it claws violently, blasting everything in front of it away.

"Tch... This thing doesn't have any pattern to it!" Erille backs away from the Phoru and evade it attacks "It doesn't seems to get a hold of itself." Elvis is doing the same while jumping away from the one tree to another.

The two have been fighting this creature for awhile now and still haven't been able to damage it at all. This ancient one is covered in crystallized scales so directly damaging it isn't very effective. It has been on the rampage while chasing the two and both of them are pretty tired out. Erille tries another time with the attack.

"Kuh! Take this!" Erille jumps on one of the phoru claws which was just smashed into ground and run up its arm and deliver a direct blow to its head with her spear. Still not very effective, the creature easily shakes off Erille and knock her to the other side with its other paw "Gah!"

Erille got knock into a tree and fall down. Before Erille could get up, the Phoru immediately charge another flame breath in, prepare to vaporize her along with another section of the forest.

"Stop right there!" Elvis shouts as she soar in the sky and delivers a diving kick straight into the phoru's head before it could unleash the fiery breath.

The impact cause the charged breath to recoil and explode in its mouth. The forces that burst out from the explosion send Elvis flying. The Ancient Phoru got staggered and leave an opening.

"Why you!" Erille grabs the opportunity and charges right under it and deliver a powerful thrust. Surprisingly, the thrust seems to have more force on the ancient one, make it to lose it balance and fall on its back.

 _"It seems that its abdomen is its weakness."_ with that thought Erille climb onto the giant.

The phoru reacts violently, while trying to get up it swing its claw trying to shake Erille off its body. Erille manages to slip through those attacks, are intend to stab her spear into this giant belly. But right before she could thrust it down, a fireball flies into her and blast her away. The phoru is firing out small fireballs, trying to blast her off.

"This is getting annoying." Erille says while keeps dodging all the swings and fireball coming at her, she jumps up from the phoru belly to avoid one of its claw attacks but end up being open to another fireball flying randomly right at her "!"

But right before it could hit her, a projectile collides with the fireball, making it explode right before it hit Erille, letting her land back on the phoru.

"I hit! Are you alright!?" Elvis is standing over a bushes and seems pretty tattered due to the last attack.

"It seems that its abdomen is the least protected area. You aim for that while I distract this thing!" Erille yells at Elvis while deflecting another fireball into the phoru's face.

Elvis is surprised by the sudden order of Erille "Eh? M-Me?" suddenly being told something like that is pretty much good enough but doing something about it is another problem.

Erille isn't very fond of working with this air-head either, but for now her priority is to survive this, and taking down this thing is more important.

"Get into it! Or do you want me to slaughter it myself!?" Erille shouts as she guard against another claw swing.

"Tha- Alright! I got it!" Elvis tenses up after hearing Erille threaten to take the creature life and start to look for a way to deal with the situation.

There is no way a simple hit would be enough to take out the this big one, and she doesn't want to use arrows because it might be threatening, after all her shooting skill isn't that good so it might not end well if she accidentally shoots into some fatal places.

"Let's see... Think! Think! My legs alone won't be enough. What should I do?" Elvis tries to looks around for some way to knock the phoru out without killing it.

She looks around the landscape, tries to find something that could she could use to her advantage. While looks upside down for a spur moments, her crossbow give her a pretty good idea, though she has never tried to do something like this before.

"Alright! Eri! Can you try to turn its belly to the left when I give the signal?" Elvis shouts while runs to the other side of the ancient.

"Huh? Woah! Alright, whatever but it better work!" Erille answers while nearly got whack by the phoru paw.

Elvis stops at the site on the left where trees have been destroyed, leaving a wide enough space for her plan to work "If I limited the length to match, then I could accelerate!"

She then jumps straight into air and aim her crossbow at the ground and fire an wire-attached arrow like the last one she used with the thief phoru. The arrow pins into the ground and she lands while stretching the wire out. When the wire seems to reach its length limit, Elvis starts to run in circular motion using the pinned arrow as the center.

 _"If I use the_ _centrifugal force, I can accelerate my speed and can make a stronger kick!"_ Elvis keeps running as her speed increase _"And if I add a bit of this it would be even stronger!"_ The spirits energy gathers at her feet, empowered it and further accelerate her speed.

Erille still there struggling to fend off the creature which is trying to stand up again "Not a chance! Haaa!" Erille converses her energy into an energy balls and repeatedly at its legs and head, keeping it from regaining balance of its body "Now how did I learn to do that again?"

The struggling continue as Erille averts her attention toward Elvis "What took her so lon-" but she have to change her sentence when she saw the whirlwind Elvis is creating "What on El are you doing over there!?" she yells at Elvis.

From within it, Elvis voice can be heard, flabbily though "I'm~ almost done~ Can you turn~ him around now~? Be sure to~ get out of the way~ too~!"

"What's with that voice of her?" Erille doubts but still follow nonetheless, she dodges a fireball and dive into the right side of the Phoru "This will give you a blow!"

Erille charges energy similar to how she charged he previous energy ball instead of throwing one, she dash right at the Ancient Phoru hip and release the energy at point blank "Haaaah!"

The energy hit creates a powerful explode that turn the whole Ancient Phoru to the left side exposing its abdomen toward Elvis while. Erille quickly regain her footage after the impact and dash out of the way.

Elvis calculate the timing and aim right at the middle of the Ancient Phoru belly "Right! Discharge!" As Elvis shouts, the wire holding her and the arrow disappears, launching her at the Ancient Phoru with incredible speed. Her slide kick strike right in the middle, with the empowered energy, a blast of wind burst out and blast the Ancient Phoru away, breaking quite another part of the forest.

The explosion launched Elvis into the air but she gracefully lands without any problem. Erille, on the other hand, after handle the pressure from the explosion, start to check for the Ancient Phoru condition.

She walk up to its head, it seems it still has a bit of consciousness left. It gives out faint growl and the black aura also fades as its eyes close.

"...Done here..." Erille breathes a sigh, it really was quite a fight for her to have to put up with.

She walks over to Elvis who is still kneeling on the ground "To think you could manage to pull that, you are quite someth-"

Before Erille could finish her sentences, Elvis grabbing onto her arms with both hands "Wha!? What are yo-" Elvis tighten her grips even more _"Is she trying to nail me down?"_ Erille assumes while trying to break free.

Elvis slowly raises her head while Erille is still trying to get out of the situation, only to further disappointed the Nasod girl "Uehhh... Why are there five of you Eri?~" The question make Erille stops instantly "What?"

Erille slowly looks down at Elvis face, which has turned totally pale, dumbfounded "H-Hey..." Erille performs a quick scan over her physical condition "There are some disorders in your body. Don't tell me..."

Elvis tries to explain with her iris still going in a helical "That was... the first time I do something like that... It is kinda... too much... I thin- Uguu!"

"Hm? What? H-Hey! What are you!?" Erille panics.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Hm? Did you hear someone screaming?" Roth asks his companions while putting down his cup.

"Ahahaha! Those kids are trying to scare each other with bugs again that's all, captain." One of them looks out of the window and responds.

"Is that so? I thought it was more like a scream of..." Roth wonders "Ah well... Anne! Give us some desserts, please!"

* * *

Erille stands on the side of the Ancient Phoru while Elvis tending to its wound, Erille malicious aura gives Elvis a chill.

"Um... Eri, can you please don't look at me like that? It kinda... unpleasant." she says while slowly looks back at Erille.

"Said the one who forgot she is wearing a bladed shoes and stomp right into the stomach of the thing she said doesn't want to kill? It's like you was fooling around with me!" Erille says with utmost animosity, although her face doesn't show it, the aura is undeniable.

"I'm sorryyyy~" Elvis cries and apologies while keep tending to the Ancient Phoru wound. The wound isn't very deep, good thing that this one is so tough.

"Tch... You should be thankful, if not for that pathetic condition of yours before, I would have kill you by now!" Erille says while clenching her teeth.

"I said I'm sorry. But we managed to take it down didn't we? And you didn't have to stain your hand killing it too." Elvis says with a downed spirits while sniffing.

The way she put it make Erille remembers the tragedy occurred back then, but she ignore it and just turn around and go away. But just one step away, Elvis jumps down from the Ancient Phoru "Where are you going, Eri?" she asks.

Erille for some reason don't really understand why did she go with this woman flow so easily, she dislike human but yet go along with one? But it doesn't matter anymore, she has used up too much energy for this and doesn't want to end up wasting more just to find an answer to this ridiculous creature "I'm looking for something, don't try and follow me human. And who is this Eri?"

"Eri is short for Erille. Easier and shorter to call right?" She says with a smile.

"...I don't care anymore, just do whatever you want, human." Erille shakes her head and sigh, this is beyond her calculation already.

"Human?" Elvis says in wonder "I'm no human, I'm an elf." and she keeps smiling again.

"What?" surprised Erille turns back to look at Elvis, she do a more throughout scan at Elvis _"Indeed her structures is similar, but it is somehow different... None of this is on my database"_ Erille stays quite for awhile then decides to ask " So just what ar-"

"Oh, wait! Are you here to explore the ruins too?" Elvis suddenly jumps at Erille with utmost excitement.

"Huh?" Dumbfounded again, Erille back away from the exciting Elvis.

"That's great! If you're going there too then let's go together! I can get you there! I happened to know where it is!" Elvis holds Erille hand and start to drag her away.

"What the- I'm not-"

"Don't worry if we go fast then we will get there in no time!" Elvis is very exciting, as she thinks this is the first time she is exploring together with someone else.

Erille... on the other hand has given up _"...Give in to the situation might be a better solution to preserve energy..."_

The only thing that still bugging her is, in fact, the reason why her malice has somehow dissipated. Is it because this woman said she is not human? But she hasn't confirm if it is true or not or it is because this one is simply... different? For now, she will have to follow the flow in order to reach more accurate calculation.

 **Fifteen minutes later.**

"I'm beat..." Elvis falls down, exhausted.

"..." Erille looks at her, doesn't know how to react "Weren't you the one who was so exciting about that? What's wrong with you?"

"I was so excited to find a companion that I forgot I'm still exhausted after the last fight...Uuu~" she says with a depressed face.

"Haa...I don't have time for this." Erille sigh and looks around the place "And I don't even have data on this place we're in."

"Why don't you just chill out and rest a bit? Taking everything so seriously won't be too good." Elvis tries to talk while still holding onto her abdomen "Come over here, this will be a nice place to rest."

"Nice, huh? The only thing I see base on the calculation within your body is that there is still disorder in you organ. I don't want to stain my body with stuffs coming out of your gastric!" Erille says sarcastically.

"Ugh... You should really take other feelings into your **calculating**." Elvis grunts a little but smile again in no time "Come on. Let's rest a bit, you must be exhausted too, right? Fighting so hard against that."

 _"There is nothing I can do around here yet so preserving some energy is a good solution."_ Erille then walk over to another tree, a bit away from the one Elvis is sitting at "Guess I will standby for a bit."

The two sit idly for a bit before Elvis takes out some food from her bag, it seems like she is already hungry. Not very surprising for someone who just ended up pouring everything out of their stomach. It's looks like vegetables, a whole mass of them too.

"Do you want some, Eri?" she asks while still munching.

Erille remains silent, pretending not hear what she said.

"It might be just vegetables but it's really tasty you know." From when unknown, Elvis has already been next to Erille.

"!" Erille jumps back "Don't you try and spit stuffs on me again!" There is a bit of disgust in her words, not appearing on her face as usual though.

"I won't!" Elvis's cheeks puff up, she must be a bit angry and embarrassed for Erille to keep bringing that up "Here! Have a taste!" and put some vegetables into Erille's mouth right when she let her guard down.

"Muguu!?" Erille got surprised by her action, but not really annoyed "This... isn't too bad." she says as she munch on the vegetables, it might has been awhile since she last eat something.

"Right? It's the best in the village I got these from!" Elvis smiles brightly as she takes out more to eat.

As the two of them eat, a bit of memory from the peaceful day appear within Erille's mind, very similar but she shake it off, she has already decided to put away those memories.

"Say..." Erille says faintly "You said you are an elf... What exactly is that?"

Elvis kinda surprise by the question and looks toward Erille right away.

"I haven't heard about this "Elf" race before at al... Just what are you?"

Upon hearing that question from Erille, Elvis quickly wolfs down her share of vegetables "So you don't know about us?" she asks while still chewing some of the last remaining veggy in her mouth.

"Not a thing." Erille answer blankly.

"Ahem" Elvis cough "Then let's me tell you something about us and by the way I'm not **you**. The name is Elvis, Elvis Sardo"

"...For some reason, that name sound a bit intriguing yet weird at the same time." Erille says with a troubled expression.

"Ahahaha. If you write it down it would be better, it kinda like a male name in human language after all." Elvis puts her hand on her cheek, seems troubled.

"Elvis,huh?" Erille mumbles.

"Vis is fine. So what do you want to know, Eri?" Elvis asks with a smile.

"Everything, I don't want half-baked knowledge."

"Alrighty! Then let's use the time to rest our body too! Let's see where should I start. Today is the second time I got asked to tell a story, hehe~"

* * *

"Achoo!" Anne sneezes

"Hm? What's wrong, Anne? Catch a cold?" Roth asks while taking his desserts.

"Eh...No. I don't think so, maybe something got into... Achoo!" the sneezes isn't going away "Is someone talking about me?"

* * *

And that's that, next one will be another information page so if you want how know how I mess the lore up then feel free to look forward to it. Haha... not funny at all.


	8. Tale of The World : Guardian of Nature

Hello. I kinda left this hanging for quite a long time (stuffs came up so...) Anyway, I decide to write down the information page in this one. It is about the race Elf, in my sense of course. Hopefully, this won't make people sleep right at the screen.

* * *

 **Tale of the world: Guardian of Nature**

Much like how one is born into a family under the protection of their parents, the Els create their land with their own watcher.

In the land of Ealonna, the Vitam El in order to preserve and protect the precious lives within, create a race that can communicate with nature, the very affinity  
of the Vitam El, the Elves. Elves has existed almost right after the dawn of Ealonna itself, being the first living being in this land. The Elves is very much like human, it can also be said that Elves was the base of human civilization in ancient time on Ealonna since they has existed for a long time and with a lifespan equal to that of many human generations. They help human build places to live, teach them how to culture their land and a lot more things before human can continue to survive on their own. But created as the guardian of nature, the Elves only use the blessing of nature itself to survive. They do not take other lives to survive, like human that hunt animal for their meal, Elves only use grass and vegetables that they can harvest from forest or field that they planted.

Elves, aside from their vast knowledge of the land of Ealonna through their many times longer lifetime, also distinguished themselves from human with their combat capability. Elves body is much slim and fragile compare to human, but their agility and ability to harness the forces of nature make them far surpass human in combat. And with their advantages, they have managed to protect the land of Ealonna from the corruption of some evil being. Though superior in their homeland, the Elves are known to be very docile and rarely leaves their home unless it's an emergency, and the farthest they would go would not be beyond the land of their El, this make most of them doesn't have much knowledge about the outside world, though some curious individuals still leave for their own interests.

The Elves also took a very important role during the great war of the four continents, without their help, the land of Ealonna would have fallen in a matter of days. Although some of their name has been known as legends and their deeds is recorded, Elves still remain within the shadow and rarely admit anything they have done for outsider. This, some call them pride, other call them dignity or it the Elves might just think that to protect and to help is only a part of their daily mission.

Up until now, although very little, the Elves society have begin to shorten its gap with other, especially human society, which has always been trying to get closer to them. More elves have started to blend in and communicate with other human with ease. Though the standard and culture differences is still vast in some ways, it is no doubt that the Elves has started to take interest in other society aside from their own.

* * *

Did that do it? I more or less, has put in some more information aside from the scrip I had prepared and left it hanging. I hope this one provide enough basic information about the Elves. If you have anything you don't understand please feel free to ask away.


	9. Chapter 6 : Backtracking

Another chapter after Vis's story. Feel free to give you opinion (if you actually have time to spare). It has been a long time so I'm not very sure about my writing here anymore.

* * *

 **Record** **3** **:** **Backtracking**

 _"_ _Losing your place to belong_

 _Yet someone offer you another_

 _What lies within the new horizon_

 _Is it a peacful life or another tragedy?_ _"_

"So did you get all of that?" The elf girl says with a smile

"..." Erille stay quite for a moment, thinking about something "There are some parts that still leave me with a few question, but that much is enough to understand what you are."

"Is that so? Ahahaha, I'm not very good at telling story so... Anyway, where do you live? If you want, I can take you back." Elvis tries to change the subject.

"..." Not a very pleasant thing to hear, the people at the place Erille used to live is no more and returning to such a place is no doubt very dangerous. There might be other groups that might have already been there to search for any survivors. With such thoughts in mind, Erille answers.

"I don't have such a place. I'm wandering alone in this world."

"Eh? So you're a wanderer? No wonder you looks so tattered, you haven't been to any village at all lately right?"

Just regain consciousness not so long ago and Erille still have to be careful of being caught by those bad guys, of course Erille won't have time to even think about finding a settlement, that would be even riskier because those guys might be resting there. But above all else, Erille doesn't even know the location of any of the nearby village. The scientists always go there by themselves and Erille wasn't allowed to go very far from their settlement, and since it wasn't much of a problem, Erille didn't think of asking for information about such thing.

"Indeed, I haven't had any thought about that..." Erille says while looking at her hand.

"Well, I can take you to the nearby village once we have explored the ruins. Okay let's not waste any more time, let's go!" Elvis says cheerfully and quickly stands up.

"You're done resting already?" Erille says with a not very pleasant eyes.

"W-What's with that look? Is it wrong that I'm all good and ready?" Elvis blushes and complains.

" _Maybe her strength is actually on spar with a monster...but whatever..."_ Erille holds onto the trees and stand up beside the elf "Forget it, let's just go. Lead the way please."

"Ok~ Make sure not to get lost." Elvis says with a smile while walking off ahead.

" _I don't think losing sight is a problem since you're emitting a pretty strong energy reading yourself..."_

The two continue their strange yet fateful first adventure together, to a nostalgic place of one.

* * *

"Ealonna, Reiber Village, Anne's Shop"

"Phew... that is better. Thanks Aida." Anne throws the paper into the trash can while petting head of a small girl.

"You...sure you didn't catch a cold, mom?" the little girl look up at Anne with a worried face.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I don't feel weird or anything. Maybe some dust got into my nose." Anne smile happily with her daughter.

"Honestly, if you're not in good health, you should just say so. Your habit of keeping your own burden to yourself is no different." Roth barge in while still putting his sword back into its sheath.

"I'm not. Stop talking bad about me already." annoyed, Anne retorts "Aren't you too always tried to act cool even when you got a flu? Couldn't even walk properly yet still trying to show off."

"Geh... That was because I was on duty... Ah forget it, I'm going out now." Roth packs his stuff and signs for the other scouts to move out.

"Oh, going already?" Surprised, Anne quickly go over their desk.

"The ED is in that bag over there. Thanks for the meal." Roth says while going to the door.

Anne grabs the bag and tells Aida to help clean up the table. The little girl quickly go over, but before starting, she looks over to Roth's back "Mister Roth, be careful."

Roth waves back as a sign and the little girl just smiles and starts helping her mother out.

"Ealonna, **Elarie Forest** "

"Hey! I see something! It might be over there!" Elvis runs on ahead.

"Could you please stop being so loud? What if you attract another monster again?" Erille sigh and complain about Elvis's attitude.

"Don't worry, the animal around here are usually only Phorus. They won't be much of a harm if we just keep our guard up." The elf girl just put aside the Nasod words like they were nothing. It seems that finding traces of the ruins just made her extremely excited.

"That and we were almost roasted by a monstrous being you called Ancient Phoru" Erille protests with an annoyed tone, but not like it can reach the elf's ears.

" _Why am I doing this anyway?"_ Erille thinks to herself " _I was supposed to be looking for that place where the professor found me, but why am I with this woman going on exploration?"_ The small Nasod couldn't help but wonder, could it be that because of the fact that she isn't human that draw the little lost one toward this strange woman? Or is it because of a longing for someone to accompany you to get away from the loneliness? The Nasod can't decipher this at all, the thing so called emotion is still to hard to understand with her current limited knowledge.

"Wow! It's really is here! Eri, come over here, quickly" Elvis's loud voice snap Erille out of her thought "Right...coming." Erille reluctantly fasten her footstep and go over to Elvis's side.

"So what did you find?" Erille just ask "Over there, it looks really like an ancient ruins." Elvis point to the left.

" _Really like? Does this one even have any knowledge about ruins?"_ Erille just want to give herself some rest "Oh really? Lemme see fo-" but upon turning her sight to where the elf were, the Nasod can't help but be shocked, the place lies before her is...

"That...can it be..." it all come back from deep within the Nasod's memory, the head scientist has shown her some record and image about the place where she was activated, the entrance to the place was exactly the same as the one Saeth showed her. Erille couldn't trace back to the place because when she was first awakened, she was still not functioning properly and couldn't save the data into herself. But to find it here, the little Nasod wonder to herself if this is purely coincidental or... is it intentional?

"..." Erille looks over to the elf girl, doubting that she could be up to something. How could she lead Erille to this place? Did she know about Erille's objective? The Nasod gives out an anxious look.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Elvis steps closer "H-Huh?! Ah...I was just..." Erille couldn't find a way to respond "Hehe, I know... you didn't expect me to find one so easily, did you? Isn't it cool?"

"..." Erille give out another dumbfounded look.

"But you know, for us elf, there is something call "Natural Instinct", especially in forests, we can find stuff we are looking for even when we don't know exactly where they are~" Elvis says proudly.

" _Really?"_ Although not knowing much about this elf race, Erille find it hard to believe, especially with that woman saying it, and with that expression even.

"Huh? What's with that look? Y-You don't believe me?" Elvis becomes embarrassed.

"No...It's just that I don't really know how to respond...But..." Erille trying to say something logical.

"Muuu...Then I will just go in there and find something really great to prove it to you!" With that said the elf dashes right into the cave without even looking back.

"H-Hey!" Erille tries to call out to her but she's gone, fast just like a wind, in a bad way that is "Agh..."

The Nasod looks up at the cave entrance, a nostalgic feeling. This was the place where Saeth and the other found Erille's body. Now the loss of them drive Erille back to the place where lies the little Nasod origin... what could be waiting for this little being inside?

"Professor... I will go back now." As the Erille mumble, the Nasod walks down into the cave.

*Crash* "Ugyahhhh" a scream echoes just as Erille walks into the cave.

"! That idiot..." Erille quickly rushes down. As the Nasod run through the path, Erille could she the bow of the elf girl earlier lies on the ground. Erille quickly draws her spear and jumps over "What happened her-"

"Owie~" Elvis sits on the ground while rubbing her head "The floor here is made out of something slippery so I tripped, it hurts~" Apparently, she tripped and hit her head.

Erille almost trip over and fell when she see the scene, an unexplainable rage well up inside her robotic mind "Maybe I should erase you right now, to avoid unnecessary event in the future." and Erille lunges the spear right at the elf.

"Yikes! Why are you pointing that at me!? I'm the one who's hurting here!" Elvis uses her hand to catch the spear right before it pierce her eyes, using all her strength to push it back.

"Then I will help you no longer feel pain." Erille's face turn to that with utmost animosity.

"Ok, ok. I'm wrong for rushing, so please put this spear away~" Elvis tells Erille to put away the dangerous weapon as she trying to stop it from going any closer to her face.

After awhile of struggling, Erille manages to calm herself down and walk ahead.

"If you want to cause anymore trouble, please do it somewhere I can't hear. You're making my system react more than it should have." Erille growls.

"I didn't mean to do that...Sorry, though." Elvis picks up her bow and quickly follows Erille "Hey, wait for me."

"Don't follow me." Erille says "B-But there is only one way in here! How can I explore it if I don't go the same way as yours?" Elvis tries to defend herself "Then go outside and wait until I finished examining this place." Erille flicks her finger pointing at the way to the exist "That's not fair!"

The argument is going nowhere, and the two just keep going. Erille didn't notice that her argument with the elf has made her to put aside her painful memory in the past. Perhaps, this is for the best, since she still have her mission ahead.

17 minutes later.

"Uwaa...I'm tired..." Elvis falls down and starts to groaning.

"Why are you here complaining with me?" Erille looks at Elvis, annoyed

"But this place is like a maze, it keeps splitting up like a wormhole, and there are nothing but rocks with weird textures engraves on it, and they're all eroded. I can't keep them as souvenirs if they just gonna turn into sand." Elvis talks out without taking a single breath.

"Didn't I tell you not to follow me? Why don't you just take another route and then complain to yourself there?" Erille leans against a wall, resting her legs for a bit.

"Eh~ But it's dangerous for us girls to go alone in a dark and scary place like this. We have to stick together!" Elvis clenches her fist.

"Don't group me with someone like you..." Erille sighs and looks away.

A bit of quiet, it seems Elvis is checking something in her bag. Well it's good that it can be quiet for a moment, Erille is fed up with Elvis loud mouth anywa- "OH NO!"

Erille covers her ears (actually they're not ears but a parts to receive sound) "What now?"

"M-My crest...I forgot to find it." Elvis says with a shaking voice.

" _Crest? Ah, that thing that made she yells at me."_ Before launching an attack on Elvis, Erille put it in the left pocket as a memento after she died.

"Oh no no no, if it was left in the forest like that. The Phorus will snatch it away and it might take months or even worse impossible to find it." Elvis holds her head and shakes violently.

"Hey...If you're talking about th-" Erille tries to take a word.

"Uwaa... The chief gives it to me as a symbol of our tribe and here I'm losing it."

The elf is not listening at all "Hey... Listen, I have your cr-"

"What should I do? Maybe I should go back? Wait, which way is it to the exist?"

-snap- Erille takes out her spear and smash it right into Elvis head "Kya!?"

The elf falls right into the ground with a big lump "H-Hey! What did you do that fo- Bleh!" before she could finished her sentences, a round, solid object flies right into her face "Ow... What's with you...Huh? T-This is!?"

It's a metal crest craved into with a green crystal that has an image of leaf being blow by the wind. It's a gift Elvis received from her day back at her home. It's looks like she got too caught up in various thing that she totally forgot that she was going to take it back from Erille, she doesn't even remember Erille is still holding it.

"You...hold onto th- Teh... Wait!" Elvis just notices that Erille has almost gone into the shadow and hurriedly chase after.

" _Why is my system feels like is gonna explode anytime now? If I don't get away from her, I might detonate myself any moment."_ Erille keeps stomping heavily that leaves trait on the ground while making totally pissed off face.

"Eri! Eri! Wait up!" and the annoyances has caught up.

"You hold onto this for me right? Thank you a lot!" Elvis thanks was sincere but Erille pays no heed to it "I didn't hold onto it for you."

"Eh, then why didn't you keep it? You must have know it was mine and want to return it, if not you could just have keeps it and sells it later." Elvis puts up some theories to bind Erille but still no use.

" _No use talking to her. She's being more and more ridiculous."_ Erille walks even faster, trying to ignore the elf. But before she know it, she hit something soft and bouncy "Buh?"

"You can't get away from me~ I'm very confident about my speed." Elvis is standing right in front of Erille while she was still walking so the Nasod sinks its whole face into that chest.

"Ugh...Let-me-go!" Erille tries to push Elvis aside and continue but was hold right back into those balloon like object "Muguu!?"

"Not so fast! I'm not done thanking you yet!" Elvis holds Erille tight, not letting the little one escape.

"Id yo wad to thah meh than ged aday fond me!" (If you want to thanks me then get away from me!) Erille tries to break free but to no avail.

"Eh? You want me to treat you for a day? Ehehe, that's okay, if it's just for a day. The thing you keep for me worth way more than that after all." Elvis releases Erille, who was buried under those bountiful chest of her.

"Gah, I did not mean that. And what's with that thing you put in your shirt? If I was a human, I would have died from the lack of air!" Erille swipes her face while asking.

"Huh? Put what? I didn't put anything here, what are you talking about" Elvis looks at her own body, wondering.

"Then what are those round, bouncy thing there?" Erille points straight at the elf bosom.

"Huh? These? They're just my chest, what are you talking about?" Elvis tilt her head in wonder.

"Eh? Is it?" Erille has never seen one with such a big and strange chest before. The little Nasod put her hand on her own and check, there is nothing that large. The scientist said her body structures was base on human, maybe only elf has that kind of body structure? Anyhow, it's intriguing but not very important at this point.

"Ok, whatever. If you're done with your talking then stand aside!" Erille pushes Elvis to the side and continues walking.

"Hey wait! Just what did you mean by that?" Elvis jumps before Erille but this time keeps moving backward to keep up with Erille's pace.

"I meant nothing, was just a thing I didn't know" Erille says blankly.

"Huh? You're talking weird, did you hit yourself somewhere?" Elvis tilts her head.

" _I did. Into your chest that is!"_ Erille grinds her teeths "Just get out of my way alread-"

But because of rushing Erille legs got caught up with Elvis's "Eh? Woah!" "Ueh? Awaa!"

Both of the two falls through some debris blocking the way, making the dust in the area got blown all over the place.

"Nghh. That woman, she make things all mess up." Erille gets up and groan, there is something soft at the place Erille is sitting though.

"Uh...Um, Erille?" Elvis's voice can be heard faintly.

"Hm? H-Hey, what's wrong with you?" Erille notices that the elf is lying on the ground with a very weird expression.

"C-Can you get off me? Y-You're..."

When Erille looks back, the Nasod is sitting right on her "Ah"

"You're crushing me... You're too heavy..." That's right, that must be an expression of pain, weird one Erille must says. Being a machine, Erille weights many time heavier than an organic being, so being sit on by one is a pain. With that in mind, Erille just slowly get off the troublesome elf.

"Guhah...Good thing I didn't have any bones broken, I thought I would have to be hospitalized." Elvis hold onto her waist in tears.

"That's what you got for getting in my way." Erille says with an obvious face.

"You're cruel~ I was just trying to show my gratitude."

"I don't need it!" Erille turns away "But why are these thing blocking the way." Erille says while looking back at the debris.

"Eri, looks!" Elvis pokes Erille's shoulder "What?" Erille looks back at Elvis direction.

Before her is a mechanical door, with a very familiar textures on it. It's the same "Nasod Door" that Saeth shows her back in the day.

"This...is the El Reactor Door." Erille says in awe.

"The El Rewhater Door?" Elvis tries to repeat it but fail.

"This is... inside here must be it!" Erille quickly springes up and run over to try to open the door.

"Huh? Do you know what is inside, Eri?" Elvis stands up with a puzzled look.

Erille didn't pay her any attention and keep trying to find a way to open the door, but it seems that it won't even budge.

"Hey, don't ignore me like that." Elvis pouts at Erille.

"Kuh...It's not moving, did it runs out of energy? Erille struggling.

"Why are you so interested in getting in there? Hm? What's with this round thingy?" Elvis look to left upper corner of the door.

Elvis can feels a resonate wave coming from the round object above, it seems that it's reacting to her El energy.

"What's with that? Hm? It's coming from over there too." Elvis looks over to the middle right, it resonate the same over there "That's weird."

Elvis moves over to the middle one at the right since it is easier to reach "Hm..." She puts her hand on it "This thing is resonating with my energy...How about channeling a bit?"

Elvis channels her energy and suddenly the round object flash, then filled with a turquoise light "Huh? It lightens up?"

"What?" As Erille notices the sudden change, immediately the Nasod rushes over "What did you do?" Erille asks suddenly.

"Huh? What did I do? I just channel my energy because I think this thing was calling out for it." Elvis trying to explain what she was thinking.

"This... is wind energy...!... Vis, do you know your attributes?" Erille hurriedly change the subject.

"Attributes? Ah, you mean the El energy elements that we have naturally in our body?" Elvis caught up.

"That's right, this one react to your wind attributes. Do you have any other one?" Erille keeps the questions coming.

"Eh ah, I think we elves all have nature attributes within us." Elvis is feeling awkward due to Erille sudden rush.

"Do you feel anything else that resonate with your energy?"

"Um...That one over there." Elvis points at the round one at the upper left.

" _If my theory is right, then with this... Maybe..."_ Erille seems to have figures something out " _But if so...we're still lacking light..."_

"Vis, do you have anything that contains El energy with attributes?"

"Eh? I have a light spear, a few nature orbs and a can of el extracted juices..." Elvis flustering trying to list what she has.

"Let me borrow that light spear! And you go over to that core and channels energy into it!" Erille gives out order.

"Y-Yes!" Elvis quickly take out wrapped light spear and hands it over to Erille then quickly dashes over the other side. Erille also follows.

" _What's wrong with Eri? She is more agitated that usual."_ Elvis looks at the Nasod with a worry look, but immediately got swipe away.

"Hmph!" Erille unwraps the spear and stab it into the bottom core on the left, the spear immediately lose it color, and the core shine with a yellow glow.

"W-Wow, did it absorb the spear's energy?" Elvis says, fascinated.

"Indeed, this door need a certain amounts of el energy from all attributes to be activated." Erille explains as she works through. "Get on my shoulder!"

"Huh?" Elvis didn't quite catch that

"I said get on my shoulder so you can reach that one up there easier. I will try to figure out what the middle one requires" Erille explains.

"O-Okay, here I go" Elvis takes a step back and jump onto Erille shoulder and balancing herself "Phew, this is not too hard. Don't shake, ok?"

Then the elf slowly reach out to the door core, and channel her nature energy. Of course that one also light up, with a greenish glow. The elf immediately get off the Nasod shoulder, worrying.

"Umm... Are you ok?" Elvis says, her face looks a bit embarrassed.

"? Nothing wrong at all? Why did you ask?" Erille doesn't quite get it.

"Eh...No! Don't worry about it! Keep doing what you're doing! Ahahaha~" Elvis laughs weirdly, elf is hard to understand.

"? Let's see, looks like this one need water attributes. I have absorbed some already so let's sort it out." Erille closes eyes to focus, a glow of purple ligh appears on Erille's palm then another light blue got mixed in.

It was slower than Elvis's, but the core slowly light up with a blue light.

"Now to the other side" Erille rushes over to the right side.

The bottom core got light up instantly with a purple light when Erille just touch it "Now to the last."

Erille summons a spear and stab it into the ground then jump onto it to reach the upper core.

"The energy from that Phoru is actually useful now..." Erille do the same as the water one, after awhile the core light up with a red light.

With all of the core light up, the El energy flow onto the top core, mixing with each other. And the door slowly open itself.

"It's opened! Eri it actually opened!" Elvis shouts.

"Good" Erille jumps down and take her spear "Let's get inside." and the Nasod walks in first.

"O-Okay. This is getting more interesting than I thought!" Elvis quickly follows.

And the two step into another secret, the same place, but now a different secret unfold.

* * *

Ealonna, Elarie Forest, West of Aolan Plains.

"Hahhhhh!" Roth smashes his sword rapidly into the ground, throwing everything around him off balance "Eat this!" and with his last circular swing, all the monster around him got knocked out of sense.

"Captain! We cleared the area. All the monsters are down!" another scout reports.

"Good work... But how did these creatures become so hostile? And they are many times stronger than they should be too..." Roth says while looking at the fallen creatures he just defeated.

"It not just in this area, we heard that the assaults is occuring all over Elarie, but this place seems to have the most cases,sir."

"Damn it... What could be going on?" Roth tightens his grip.

"Captain Roth!" another scouts come.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we just spotted a suspicious group. They seems to be carrying a weird item and is acting very strange."

"Weird item? Can you explain it clearer?" Roth asks

"It looks like a glowing gem and we can feels a large source of power within it. And those people seems to keep a high guard over it."

"...Wait a minute. Where did you find them!?"

"Near the El tree in the middle of Elarie Forest,sir."

"It... That is not possible, that place is full of guardian... Damn it!" Roth seems to have figured out the situation "Recall all troops! We are to head to the El tree and engage with that group immediately"

"Yes, sir!" all the scouts respond.

"Those who know the exact location, lead the way! You two, one go find another group and lead them toward the outskirt, do not let without a license through! One go back to the village and let the chief know of the situation! All those who are left, follow me!" Roth gives out details order to all the scouts, before all of them move out.

"Damn it. If what was said is true...and that gem is that... then those freaks don't know what they are toying with." Roth grinds his teeth whiles running after the leading scouts.

* * *

Ok, that make another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Feels free to criticize.


	10. Chapter 7 : Troubled Delivery

Take a break from the other two at the forest and look over the situation in the nearby city.

 **Chapter 7: Troubled Delivery**

Ealonna, **Elretze** **City.**

Being a city of merchant, Elretze is always full of noise, but today is a break so it is a lot quieter than normal. Everyone is at their living place right now, no trading anywhere. It is a day of rest after a whole week of business. A figure can be seen walking alone on the street.

"Isn't this a merchant city? I seems to have arrive on a quiet day."

It's a person wearing a dark blue formal suit, a military-like hat while carrying a large, heavy object that look like a log on the back. The figure's blond hair just highlights this person in the middle of the street, definitely a foreigner. But in a city such as Elretze, such one isn't very rare, although in the countryside unlike the capital, this one has attracted varieties of races in the past. Though this person doesn't seem interested in such subject.

"Well that's good, I'm not good with merchants. They can be persistent at time."

The figure go around and ask for a closest inn to rest, this person seems to just passing by this city. It doesn't take long to find that inn either.

"Doesn't seem like this place is the same..."

The inn has is front made for passengers to have meal so on this day, instead of doing business,, merchants are having a meeting, to drink of course so it's even more noisy than normal. The figure doesn't want to be involve so one just go over the reception desk.

"Room for one please, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Room for one, and for a day would be 500 ED. Eh...What is that you're carrying with you? Would you like some help carrying it to your room?" The receptionist surprised as the sight of the heavy object the person is carrying.

"No, I'm fine on my own. Here's the ED. Have a good day." the figure leaves some coins on the desk and take the key to his room.

"Ah please wait a minute. I have to get your name down on the list first." The receptionist calls out to the figure.

"Ah. That's right, there's that. I just keep forgetting. I'm still not used to using inn yet,huh?"

As the figure turns back, the thing on the back hit someone.

"Mugyaa!"

"! Ah, my apologize! I didn't see you. Are you alright?" The figure quickly put aside his item and kneels down to check.

"Owie. Ahaha, it's fine. That was Lyra's fault for being hasty~"

It's a girl with a small figurine, pink hair and wearing purple white shirt and skirt. She's carrying with her a wand, must be a magician, but she looks relatively young for one, and her aura is different too.

"It's my fault too for carrying such a large thing without proper lookout. Here, let me help you." The figure give out a hand to help the girl stand up.

"Ah, no need~" just as the young girl says, there was a flash, and she is out of the inn "Lyra will be going now~ Lyra's in a hurry~"

And so the girl scurry away, it seems that she has some important business to attend to.

"A lively girl." the figure stand up and take up the object that has been put aside earlier "Kinda remind me of her, heh." and just like that going to his room.

"Um, customer. Your name..." the receptionist says with an awkward smile

"Geh... I'm sorry. The name is Isaac, Isaac Relute." Isaac turns back and give the receptionist his name, blushing a bit.

After giving his name, Isaac can finally go to his room. He went right to the desk after putting down the large object he was carrying. He takes out a map, and starts thinking.

"Hmm. If I'm going to find the El, I will need to ask for permission from the chief of Reiber first. I don't think it will be easy but well, I have to try." Isaac continues to look for a fastest way to travel "Going through the **Bolam Forest** seems to be the fastest way, I guess I will go through there tomorrow."

Then he put the map back into his suit's pocket and go over to the large thing he put on the side.

"Gandavar, give me my casual clothes." He said to the object.

"AYE, SIR." a robotic voice come out from the thing and clothes materialized from the glowing core in the middle.

Isaac takes the clothes and put it on the bed to start changing. As he takes off his hat, two fluffy thing raise up and start waving. It seems to be animal ears, Isaac is a Faunus after all.

"Phew, that's better. Wearing hat to hide my ears feels so uncomfortable." Isaac wipes his ears and caressing them "But well... I don't want to be surrounded again."

Isaac's ears are wolf ears, yet they're kinda fluffy and fluffy thing are women favorite, so he got surrounded by girls before just to touched them. Plus...

"There we go." As he puts on his casual clothes, a tail point out from the hole of his pants. This is also another contributor for his trouble.

People loves cute things, especially since this is Ealonna, people are fond of animal and think of them as friend so a Faunus is even better, not to say that Isaac has a ridiculously cute face that even a girl would be jealous of so he is even more of a victim to the animal lovers.

"Whew, now let's take a rest." Isaac lies down onto the bed, taking a thing that looks like a charm "Wonder how she's doing at home... This place doesn't have a network so I can't contact her at all."

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO PUT HER THROUGH FOR YOU, SIR?" the Gandavar asks.

"Nah, conserves your energy Gandavar. We need to use our resources wisely, and I don't think she is free right now, thing is always busy over there. And now with I'm gone, she would be even busier."

"AS YOU WISH, SIR." Gandavar obeys the command.

"Ugh, I'm tired now. Traveling hundred of miles for a few day straight is not too bad, but regardless resting is best now. You should rest too, Gandavar."

"THEN I WILL DO AS YOU SAY, SIR." as its respond, the Gandavar goes into sleep mode.

"Mmm... Now that I think about it, that girl earlier..." Isaac thinks as he relaxes "Did I see her face somewhere before?"

Nothing seems to come to mind at the moment, Isaac is feeling sleepy "Let's leave that for another time, I need to rest now." and so the Faunus boy goes into his slumber.

Ealonna, Elretze City, **Lauren Pub**.

"Hello, mister~ Did Lyra keep you waiting?" The energetic girl dashes right into the place with a big smile.

Of course that draw everyone eyes upon her, but still everything continue as usual.

"Hahaha, a lively girl as always. Come over here, Lyra." a senile man sitting on the front desk waving to her.

"So~ so~ What did you find out?" Lyra runs over and hop onto the chair like a bunny.

"It seems that there are some weird occurrences within Bolam Forest. I heard that some spirits are appearing, and even the Treant are going wild." The man gives the young magician the information.

"Oh~ That sound just like something an evil being would do." Lyra says with great excitement.

"Indeed. But since the lord in this city doesn't want to waste force on it, he is already one the move to seal passage through the forest already. Tomorrow, no one can go through there anymore."

"Ehhhhh~? But there are evil being in there, why doesn't he want to eliminate them?" Lyra pout

"That is why I need your help, Lyra. I know it is a very dangerous job, but if it is you then maybe you can pull something out of it. What do you say, of course you can say no i-"

"Of course not! Lyra won't let the evildoers do as they want!" Lyra clenches her fists, showing determination.

"Haha, that's good. By the way, give me your ears for a second, Lyra." the man signals for Lyra to come closer.

"Hm?" Lyra bows over.

"Everyone here right now is my acquaintances so we can talk as we pleased, but I would prefer you not letting anyone else know about this in the future, ok? It will be troublesome if the lord know about this." The man whipers.

"Ah, Lyra understands. Lyra will keep it a secret!" Lyra also tries to whisper back, just to suit the situation.

"That's all. All the other information, including the detail layout of the forest is in here." The man gives Lyra a small box "I'm counting on you Lyra, but don't push yourself."

"Lyra understand! She will come back unharmed!" Lyra takes the box, and bow to the man "Thanks mister Lauren, Magical Girl Lyra will now go and exterminate the evil beings!"

With that quote said out loud, Lyra swings her ward and teleport out of the pub. Not trying not to attract attention at all...

"Hahaha, I doubt she can keeps it a secret. But well, that girl is the most trustworthy after all, I will have to do something on my own about that too." the man laugh.

"But are you really sure leaving such an issues to a girl alone is ok? Not very safe I would say." a woman on the other side says to Lauren.

"Ah, Caline. You're here today, too? What a rare sight."

"We don't have many day such as this so I figured that I will relax for a day. All thanks to the outbreak."

"Well yea, guess that apply to everyone."

"You haven't answered my question yet you know? Don't tell me you're just gonna use her like that."

"You did she her power back when we were stuck in there last month right? I belive she can do something we can't."

"But thing has change a lot according to some of the Belzt scouts. Don't you think it's too risky to let her go in there alone?"

"I know, I also said that she should explore bit by bit and do return if she thinks it is not safe. I don't have any choice, I can't hire mercenary with the lord being like that."

"Tch. I guess you have a point. What is that stupid Hilter thinking, forbidding people from hiring guards and mercenary? We merchants need someone to protect us too, we don't even have a slightest though of making a rebellion."

"Can't help it. We must count on Lyra to subdue thing for awhile before we can figure something out."

Ealonna, Elretze City, Road to Bolam Forest.

"It's still early so maybe Lyra should explore the forest a bit~ Lyra can go back later and stock on supplies before going back there. If there are guards by then, Lyra just have to slip right through~" Lyra walking and saying stuffs cheerfully as the same time.

People doesn't actually mind what she's saying, Lyra has been in the city only for a little while, but has already known to everyone about her habit, so everyone just smile while looking at her.

"Ah, Perle~ Doing experiments again~?" Lyra waves cheerfully as she pass by an alchemy shop.

"The magic-for-brain is here again?" The alchemist girl doesn't seem quite happy about it though.

"No, Lyra have a job today so Lyra can't stay and play. Maybe next time~."

"Is that so? Make that next time the moment before you die." Perle words are full of sarcasm.

"Don't worry~ Lyra will use her magic to help Perle experiments a success~ next time." Lyra doesn't get any of those sarcasm though.

'N-O-N-E-E-D!"

"Ah, Lyra have to go now! Bye bye, Perle~" with that said, Lyra scurry off again.

"Argh! I wish she never come into my houses again...talking is fine though..." Perle mumbles to herself.

As Lyra running through the street while singing something about exploring Bolam Forest or whatsoever. A woman sitting on the roof of Perle's house is looking down on her, smiling.

"You're always full of energy as always. Hope you don't overdo yourself." The woman says with a giggle.

"HEY! Don't sit on other people roof!" Perle just go out to dumb some trash and seems to have notice her.

"Awawa! I'm sorry~" The woman hears and then just fly away with her bat wings

"Bat wings? A Faunus? And seems like magician too... Forget it! I have had enough already." Perle pretends she didn't see anything and go back into her house.

Another one. Criticize if you do have any interest in my story. Greatly appreciated.


End file.
